


The Pirate and the Princess

by BunnyBean



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBean/pseuds/BunnyBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Royal Highness Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway is sent by two kings to track down her missing fiancé, His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain the Duke of Anjou. Where? The Caribbean. What does she get? Pirates. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Danish Princess

**The Pirate and the Princess**

**By: Bunny**

Rated: Teen 15 and up

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy

My notes were too long for the "notes section" but these are all very important, so here you go:

**This story was written for the 2008 summer RyoSaku fanfic/fanart exchange for Dira.**

**Here is the prompt from** **Dira:**

What would you like to receive?  _fic._

The tone/mood of the fic/art:  _Not too fluffy please. A naughtier tone is more than welcome. If you can add a hint of comedy then I'll love you for it. :)  
_  
An element/line of dialogue/object you would like in your fic/art:  
 _1) They are not students. Just make them anything but students. (like e.g. spies, pirates, royalties, samurais, lords, servants, etc..)  
2) Make Ryoma mischievous. :P  
_  
Preferred rating of the the fic/art you want:  _K+ and above._

Canon or AU?  _AU._

Deal Breakers (what don't you want?):  _OOC, Sakuno is an actress/singer/model, Ryoma saying the words 'I love you' to Sakuno._

**Author's notes for you to consider:**

First of all, as requested this story is an Alternate Reality fanfic! Pay attention to the changes in setting, time period, family, position, et cetera!

The setting of this story is during the Golden Age of piracy in the Caribbean – the early 1700's. Sakuno is a Danish Princess. At this time Denmark and Norway were combined as one under the ruler ship of one monarch. They were having problems with Sweden and in the middle of a succession crisis as there was no male apparent heir.

I did do a lot of historical research including those of the monarchs at that time and the countries under monarch reign as well as the succession to the throne laws. I did incorporate some real historical persons into the story as well as some real events, but this story is QUITE FICTIONAL, so don't take  _anything_  for fact, despite real references that are made.

**Important terms that will be used in this fic:**

**Nautical terms:**

Starboard: the nautical term that refers to the right side of a vessel as perceived by a person on board the ship and facing the bow (front).

**Royal Navy terms:**

Captain: The Captain is the ship's highest responsible officer. In the case of royal ships, he is the highest rank on the ship owned by said royalty, and is responsible and held accountable to the royal family which owns the ship.

First Mate: second-in-command after the ship's Captain.

Second Mate: The Second Mate is in charge of navigation and is the next position below First Mate and above Third Mate.

Third Mate: the third officer, the most junior officer of the ship.

**Pirate terms:**

Captain: In the case of this story he is the pirate ship's owner. Pirate captains were expected to be bold and decisive in battle as well as having skill in navigation and seamanship. Above all they had to have the force of personality necessary to hold together such an unruly bunch of seamen. Most seem to have adopted the clothes of naval officers or merchant sea captains, which in this period followed the style of English gentlemen.

Quartermaster: During the Golden Age of Piracy, most pirates delegated unusual amounts of authority to the Quartermaster who became almost the Captain's equal. The Captain retained unlimited authority during battle, but otherwise he was subject to the Quartermaster in many routine matters. The Quartermaster was elected by the crew to represent their interests and he received an extra share of the booty when it was divided. Above all, he protected the Seaman against each other by maintaining order, settling quarrels, and distributing food and other essentials.

Sailing Master: This was the officer who was in charge of navigation and the sailing of the ship. He directed the course and looked after the maps and instruments necessary for navigation. Since the charts of the era were often inaccurate or nonexistent, his job was a difficult one. It was said a good navigator was worth his weight in gold. He was perhaps the most valued person aboard a ship other than the captain because so much depended upon his skill. Many Sailing Masters had to be forced into pirate service.

Boatswain: The Boatswain supervised the maintenance of the vessel and its supply stores. He was responsible for inspecting the ship and its sails and rigging each morning, and reporting their state to the captain. The Boatswain was also in charge of all deck activities, including weighing and dropping anchor, and the handling of the sails.

Carpenter: The Carpenter was responsible for the maintenance and repair of the wooden hull, masts and yards. He worked under the direction of the ship's Master and Boatswain. He was highly skilled in his work.

Master Gunner: The Master Gunner was responsible for the ship's guns and ammunition. This included sifting the powder to keep it dry and prevent it from separating, insuring the cannon balls were kept free of rust, and all weapons were kept in good repair. A knowledgeable Gunner was essential to the crew's safety and effective use of their weapons.

**Royalty Terms:**

Heir apparent: the next successor to the throne through birthright.

**Pirate Speak:**

Avast!- Stop and give attention.

Aye! - "Why yes, I agree most heartily with everything you just said or did."

Aye aye! - "I'll get right on that sir, as soon as my break is over."

Arrr! - "Arrr!" can mean, variously, "yes," "I agree," "I'm happy," "I'm enjoying this beer," and "That was a clever remark you or I just made." And those are just a few of the myriad possibilities of Arrr!

Beauty – The best possible pirate address for a woman. Always preceded by "me," as in, "C'mere, me beauty," or even, "me buxom beauty," to one particularly well endowed.

Bilge rat – The bilge is the lowest level of the ship. It's loaded with ballast and slimy, reeking water. A bilge rat, then, is a rat that lives in the worst place on the ship.

dasn't – don't

Davy Jones' Locker - Where the souls of drowned pirates go.

Hearties or Matey - Shipmates or friends.

Savvy - Ok or understand. As in, "Savvy?" meaning "Do you understand"

Scurvy - Well, of course, it's an awful affliction that used to bedevil buccaneers in days gone by; that's one reason there was lime juice added to the rum in the water, making grog. So calling someone a "scurvy bilge rat" is even worse than calling him a "bilge rat."

Shiver me timbers! - Pirate for "Well, I'll be" or "Is that so?"

Wench - Woman, girl, or waitress. Whatever.

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway, heir apparent to the Denmark and Norway throne felt herself a failure. Why you may ask? For many reasons in fact, but at this moment, the number one reason she felt as a failure was that nobody seemed to want her. Indeed, why else would she be on a ship commissioned by her Father King Frederick the V, King of Denmark and Norway to chase after her betrothed?

His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou, 2nd son of His Majesty King Nanjiro the I of Spain and she had been arranged by their parents to marry almost a year ago. King Nanjiro and her father King Frederick had been long-time friends, growing up as lads together they had both wanted to join their houses for a lasting union of the families even before their children were born. It had been a wish passed down from Princess Sakuno's grandmother Queen Sumire the II of Denmark and Norway and Prince Ryoma's grandmother Marie-Anne Christine Victoire de Bavière, Dauphine of France. The two women had in fact, been inseparable from childhood on and subsequently crushed at their children all being boys. Marie-Anne had in fact given birth to three boys, of which her second son Nanjiro became through birth and title the King of Spain. Upon the crowning of Nanjiro, the wish to ally with the Danish royal family increased ten-fold. Surely an alliance must now be made! So the duty to ally the two families forever had thus fallen unto their grandchildren, Princess Sakuno and Prince Ryoma. Their engagement had been received with enthusiasm from both countries. It did seem to be from a political standpoint a good decision.

Princess Sakuno, though having reservations a many about the union between her and Prince Ryoma, (she didn't really like the concept of arranged marriages in general) was in fact somewhat relieved it was Prince Ryoma and not someone else. It was true, she had no idea or concept of what Prince Ryoma looked like. No portraits had been sent of him to her family, despite the many her father had sent Prince Ryoma of herself. She had no idea of the type of person he was. However, he was not the heir apparent, and that was good enough for Sakuno. Indeed, she did not favor at all the eldest sons of Kings, for they deemed to put on airs of such snobbery that it offended her, yes, even her - a Danish princess, whom was heir apparent to her own throne of two countries. A paradox indeed!

What she knew of her Prince was not much; only that he was the second son of two long-standing royal families, his father's side of which had recently acquired a monarchy. He was a naval officer in the royal navy of Spain and was an acclaimed navigator, though being so young. He had already assisted his country in maintaining a firm hold on many territories, as well as, transporting the wealth of the new world safely back home to Spain. She knew that he had not as of yet taken full command of a ship, though it had been offered to him many times by his father, he insisted that he preferred being second mate on the ships he served. He was somewhat of an enigma to Sakuno…a prince not interested in glory for himself? Not that he was lacking any glory, for certain, the reports of him were always exceedingly favorable, but he did not go looking for it. No in fact, it seemed as though glory was usually thrust upon him. This was very unusual princely behavior indeed, especially so for a second son, whom usually would try to distinguish themselves from the eldest, and heir apparent.

Surprisingly enough Prince Ryoma was a young man whom was in fact, barely older than her - just three weeks, as it was reported. His elder brother His Royal Highness Crown Prince Ryoga of Spain, the Prince of Asturias though also unmarried and a candidate for Sakuno's husband was considerably older. The reports of their looks were that they were both extremely handsome and popular with the ladies. It was also reported that Ryoma usually kept to himself, while Ryoga flaunted his popularity with women. That, pathetically enough, was all she knew of her future husband. Her parents swore that they had met as children several times, but Sakuno did not remember meeting any princes of Spain and if she had, she had unfortunately forgotten them on the spot. It wasn't as if meeting a prince was anything special to Sakuno as it was. There were princes aplenty in her life, and she had yet to take special note of any of them.

Sakuno's opinion on the matter of which prince of Spain she would wish to wed, had never once been consulted. Prince Ryoma had been chosen by her parents over Prince Ryoga for one primary factor, and one primary factor only. He was not the heir apparent. Sakuno being the only child of her parents would one day inherit the throne of Denmark and Norway and would thus need a husband that would be able to focus all of his time on taking care of Denmark and Norway. If Sakuno were to marry Ryoga, she would be moving to Spain and the two would need to rule three countries that were separated by France and Germany. This simply would not do. As such, Sakuno was promptly promised to Prince Ryoma and that was that.

After the decision had been made, Ryoma had been sent away on one final pre-marital mission to the Caribbean islands in order to settle a dispute on the territorial rights of Spain for several islands. The trip was to take roughly six months total. Nine months had passed, and no word had come from Prince Ryoma or his ship, which was more than time enough for even a letter to be delivered. Their engagement had been finalized last summer, and they were to wed just after their eighteenth birthdays, which were now almost six months ago. In the mid-spring after their eighteenth birthdays King Frederick had determined that the best solution to this problem was to send Prince Ryoma's bride after him.

Unbelievable! Unthinkable! What in heaven's name was her father thinking sending her away across the great ocean to the Caribbean in chase of a prince whom could very well be dead by now! Her father knew of the piracy problem in this very region, and he was sending her into the mix of it to bring back a very possibly dead fiancé?

Oh no, but her father and King Nanjiro did not see it that way. No, in fact, the two of them were convinced that the prince had cold feet and that it was only by seeing Sakuno's beauty first-hand that he would be swayed to come home and marry. So off Sakuno was sent, in her finest attire, with only her one most loyal and trusted maidservant Tomoka to accompany her and attempt to maintain a standard of living Sakuno was used to as a princess. A standard of living which was, of course, failing utterly and completely, Sakuno was a princess, not a scullery maid! Not that she was really complaining. No, she really didn't mind the ship's constant rocking back and forth over the sea, or the small living quarters and lack of normal comforts. It was the situation that truly bothered her. She felt unwanted. Not only did her betrothed supposedly run away from her and leave her at the altar so to speak, but now her father too was sending her away.

Sakuno let out a deep sigh as she gazed out at the horizon of the ocean. It had been almost two months since she had left port in Denmark, and now here she was in the Caribbean, just at the start of summer. There was nothing but water, water and more water. She was, however very much enjoying the comfortable climate of the Caribbean, and this turquoise colored water had bewitched her from whence they had first entered it. She wondered idly how much farther and longer she would travel through these waters before reaching one of their destinations. They were to visit all the islands Prince Ryoma had been sent too, in their attempts to find him.

The sunsets on her trip had increasingly become more and more beautiful and Sakuno had taken it upon herself to watch them each evening. This evening being no different, she watched the sun begin to dip into the water, the sky changing to colors of purple and pink clouds floating overhead in lazy patterns…another day, another sunset, no island, and no prince. Just as another melancholy sigh passed through Sakuno's lips the ship's bell began to ring frantically.

"Pirates! The pirates are coming! ALL HANDS!! The pirates are coming!!" was being yelled out above the ringing of the bell.

Startled, Sakuno looked up to view the look-out tower where the second mate was busy calling out the alarm. Pirates? Seriously? They were coming to attack her ship? Sakuno didn't even know there was cargo on her ship worth the pirates attacking it for. She looked back out onto the water, her gaze no longer on the sun dipping into the horizon, but rather the open waters, trying to see this pirate ship for herself.

"Princess, Princess!! What are you doing just standing there? We must get below deck into your room at once, it's not safe here - it's simply not safe!" Sakuno's handmaiden Tomoka was at her side, trying to tug the princess away from the ship's railing and towards the entrance of the lower decks.

She was barely able to catch a glimpse of a black pirate flag waving over a quickly approaching ship before she was taken below by Tomoka. Her heart began to race frantically with fear, excitement and adrenaline. Pirates!! On her ship! They were really coming. Were they going to try to capture her and hold her ransom?

"Tomoka! Quickly, we must change me into some of your clothes!" Sakuno instructed her handmaiden as they rushed through the corridor.

"Princess?" the handmaiden stopped and turned, giving Sakuno a confused look.

"What if they're trying to kidnap me?" Sakuno tried to explain as she caught her breath.

"Princess Sakuno, we are the only two women on this ship, if that is their wish, we shall both be taken!" Tomoka exclaimed. She suddenly looked even more worried, as if she had not thought of the possibility of kidnapping yet. Turning back around, the handmaiden began rushing through the corridors again, leading them to the princess' stateroom.

"You're right, let's hope that Captain Fischer is able to protect us from the pirates and wait it out," Sakuno instructed between pants as they entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Princess! I'm going to stand guard at the door! Don't worry Princess; I will protect you with my life!" Tomoka informed as she spun on her heel to go back out.  
Sakuno began crying, "Oh dear Tomoka, I do not want you to get hurt or die for me!"

"Princess! It is my honor as your servant, don't worry, everything will be okay!" Tomoka reassured as she made her way out the stateroom.

Worried and frazzled, Sakuno leaned her back against the door and tried to calm her jumping heart. Pirates! Whatever would they do?

As if to answer her question Sakuno heard the loud booming noise of cannons being fired and seconds later, the ship shook as the cannons impacted her ship. The ship shook again as cannons were fired back from her own ship. Sakuno suddenly felt as if she were in the middle of a war! She ran to the other side of her stateroom and peered out of her port window, attempting to see what was going on outside. There! The pirate ship was pulled up next to her own ship; she could see it clear as day, despite the dusky lighting of the evening.

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

The ship shook as more cannons landed in the water and hit her ship. Good God, if she lived through this it would be a miracle! This pirate ship was going to sink her ship at this rate! She turned back towards her door, wondering if she would, in fact, be safer outside of her stateroom. If the ship were to sink, she was too low into the ship to really be safe, wasn't she?

The shouting had increased as well; she could hear the sounds of yelling men, thumping feet running across the deck, and sword fighting above her. Had the pirates boarded her vessel and were they engaging in combat just above her very head? She looked out the window once again, shocked at being in this situation. A princess! Invaded by pirates on her ship! While trying to chase down her wayward fiancé! She had never felt more pathetic in her life!

"Stop right there! Nobody is allowed past this point!" Sakuno heard Tomoka yelling just outside the door.

Sakuno's heart began to beat frantically out of her chest. Oh no! It's a dirty, rotten pirate who's come to take her away, or kill her, or something else equally terrifying and horrible!

"I mean it, don't you take a step closer you dirty, rot-nnnngh," Sakuno heard Tomoka's voice yelling, followed by a grunting sound and a then the thump of a body hitting the floor.

"I am hardly dirty," a male voice spoke.

Oh no! There was a pirate just outside her door, and he'd just killed Tomoka!! I mustn't cry - its weakness! Crying is weakness! She frantically reminded herself as her door popped open.


	2. The Dashing Pirate

**The Pirate and the Princess**

**By: Bunny**

Rated: Teen 15 and up

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy

Summary: Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway is sent by the Kings of Denmark and Norway and Spain to track down her missing fiancé, His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou. Where? The Caribbean. What does she end up with instead? Pirates.

**This story was written for the 2008 summer RyoSaku fanfic/fanart exchange for Dira.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 

There, standing in the shadow of her doorway was quite possibly, the best looking-man Sakuno had ever laid her eyes upon. Forget that he was a pirate, he was gorgeous! He was surely close to her age, and he had long black hair that was pulled back in some sort of pony-tail, with long bangs surrounding his face. As he had said to Tomoka, he was clean, well shaven-even. He had cat-shaped amber eyes that were glowing at her with secrets untold. He wore the typically flamboyant pirate wear of a Captain, dark black leather boots and breeches, a dark blue velvet waistcoat and a long burgundy coat with the usual puff-sleeved white shirt underneath, a staple of any pirate, regardless of rank. Strangely enough, he wore no hat, which was actually very unusual for a pirate, especially a Captain; Sakuno wasn't quite sure what to make of the young man. He had an almost royal air about him. The way he held himself, why, his posture was impeccable, definitely not typical pirate manners. It was almost as if this man had very good breeding, but somewhere something had gone wrong. How else would one of noble birth become a pirate? Was he some kind of rebel aristocracy?

The pirate gave her a mischievous grin. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked rhetorically. He gave her a knowing smirk. "What is your name, Princess?"

"I-I-I'm Sakuno…" she whispered out unwillingly. Why did she give him her name? It was as if this man had put a spell on her. How was he able to force her to speak the truth like that, just by one look? She could feel herself blushing already in embarrassment. This would not do, this simply would not do!

"Don't you mean, Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway?"

She was completely astonished! How in the world could he know such a thing? At best, she thought he might know there was a princess aboard ship, but to know her full title by simply her given name and her appearance? It was impossible! Why, unless they had met in person sometime in the past there was no way to tell by looks that she was Princess Sakuno. Most would at best know her by name and title alone, but here was this man, this arrogant pirate whom had known her by look and given name!

"How would a pirate know so much about a Danish Princess that he should recognize her by sight and given name?" she asked suspiciously.

The pirate gave her a slow heated look, traveling from head to toe and back up to her eyes. Sakuno flushed as her body reacted to his probing eyes. Why did she feel as if this man had just undressed her?

"Why, princess…of course I would know that which belongs to  _me_."

Just what did he mean by  _that_?

"Wha-?" Before she was able to even vocalize her confusion to this strange young pirate; he'd captured her body between himself and the wall of her stateroom. Sakuno let out a started gasp. She shivered as she felt his entire body heat her own upon their contact. The corner of the pirate's mouth tilted slightly at her reaction before closing the distance between their mouths, he placed his lips against her own and began to kiss her possessively.

"Nnnnngggg…" she half protested in vain as her body immediately responded to him willingly. She was kissing him back freely, her body humming in excitement. The pirate slid his right arm up her body and grasped her long brown curls into a fist at the back of her head, tilting her head back for better access as he plundered her mouth. Sakuno moaned in pleasure and pushed her body back against the pirate's, suddenly needing to be closer to him, if that were even possible…

The pirate retaliated and pushed himself against her, her back hitting the wall again as he pressed against her whole body. His hands were suddenly everywhere, touching her body in places no-one had touched her before. He let out a deep moan of obvious pleasure and Sakuno was suddenly snapped out of her wantonness. What was she doing? She was an engaged woman! To a prince! To His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou! She couldn't be doing this! She was to remain untouched! She must remember her mission to retrieve him and bring him home to be married! She must remember her country! With strength she did not know she possessed, she pushed the pirate away from her.

Panting for breath, the pirate took a small step back, but maintained his hold on her. His eyes were clouded with passion and he was giving her a look that made her feel striped naked before him. Sakuno's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Catching her composure, she gulped and gave the pirate what could only be an astonished look filled with desires she hadn't known she possessed. Goodness, she would never be the same Sakuno after an encounter such as this one, would she?

Before she could utter a word, the pirate grasped her by her wrist and began dragging her out of her stateroom and into the corridor. She glanced behind her to see Tomoka's slumped over form, though there was no blood, which could only be a good sign that her pirate hadn't killed her maid. They struggled down the corridor, him tugging at her from her wrist, she digging her heels into the wooden floorboards beneath her feet, trying to get him to stop dragging her away.

"W-What are you doing? Where are you taking me? I can't go anywhere!" she protested as she tried to wriggle her wrist out of his hand.

His grip tightened to the point of being extremely painful. She wriggled back more intensely and pulled at his finger with her free hand until her wrist finally slipped from his grip. He spun on her instantly and forced her back into the wall of the corridor. His face was merely an inch from her own and she felt his hot breath blow against her mouth as he spoke in rushed, whispered tones.

"Don't be troublesome, just shut up and come with me."

What? What was that supposed to mean? In all her life, Sakuno had never been spoken to as such. She was a princess, and he  _KNEW_  it! Not that it stopped him from kissing her to the point of oblivion. Yes, her rank in life certainly did not matter to this man; he had no morals, no decorum, no respect for royalty or the fact that she was a virgin bride to be!

Despite her righteous fury, she found herself accepting her situation for what it was; she had no leg to stand on. She did not have anything with which to fight him with. There were no guards or crewmen of her ship here to stop him from taking her away. If she didn't want to get hurt she was just going to have to do as he said. She let out a defeated sigh and followed him as he once again dragged her through the ship towards the upper deck.

Reaching the deck, he shielded her from the fighting as he maneuvered them to the starboard of the ship. They stepped over many bodies, both pirate and soldier as they made their way across the deck. Sakuno cringed at seeing the melee, and focused on the back of her pirate captor. Reaching the railing, the pirate took a small gamblers dagger from his right boot, and cut one of the many ropes tied to the railing. Jumping up to the railing, he pulled on the rope, making sure it could hold the weight and then put an arm down to Sakuno.

"This is definitely not a good idea!" Sakuno protested as she found herself taking his hand anyways. Just what kind of power did this man have on her? He didn't even need to speak, and she obeyed his every command. He pulled her up to the railing almost effortlessly and clasped her body close to him, his arm firmly holding her about her small waist. Sakuno flushed at their close contact. She could feel his whole body, from the side of his lower body between her legs, to his arm pulling her chest against his own, to his cheek against her cheek. It was so intimate, almost more than when they had been kissing in her stateroom. Sakuno took a deep breath to calm down and furiously tried to suppress yet another flush of excited embarrassment.

Looking below them she saw the whitecaps of the surface of the water. Goodness, it would be quite a drop to fall into the ocean! She barely had a chance for it to catch fright of her though as she was suddenly sailing through the air towards the pirate ship.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

"Noisy," the pirate quietly murmured as they landed onto the main deck of the pirate's ship. He let go of the rope they'd swung over on and Sakuno watched it sail back across to her ship in disbelief. Everything was happening so quickly, she could barely keep her thoughts together. One moment she was watching the sunset, the next she was being ravished by a devilishly good-looking pirate, and the next she was on a new ship.

The pirate was still holding her body securely at his side as they regained their footing on the new ship. Finding herself, Sakuno tried to adjust her balance and control her spiraling thoughts.

"Just what are you doing?" she asked the pirate holding her tightly.

"Come," he answered as he once again dragged her away by her wrist. Unable to think of anything else she could do given the situation, she had no choice but to follow.

He quickly led her to the lower deck, getting away from the mayhem on the weather deck of swinging pirates, officers from her ship, and blood. Oh, the blood was everywhere. The pirate ship was certainly fairing much better than her own ship was, the upper deck of her ship had been slick and slippery, and Sakuno had been yanked over bodies sprawled around as they had made their way to the starboard to swing across to the pirate's ship. If Sakuno had had the time, she'd have surely become sick from the sight of it, as it was, she had been rather pre-occupied by the dashing pirate that seemed determined to whisk her away to his own ship. Was he…in fact…the Captain of the pirates as she suspected? Before Sakuno could really get her bearing, she'd been escorted into a mid-sized stateroom, probably one of the best offered on the pirate ship and un-ceremonially flung onto the bed.

"Stay," the pirate commanded and then swiftly left the room.

Sakuno looked at the closed stateroom door the pirate had just left from in disbelief. The image of his proud back still ingrained in her head. Unbelievable! Getting up off the bed she rushed to the door and tried to open it, only for it to become apparent almost immediately that it was somehow locked or barred, keeping her trapped inside.

She let out a frustrated wail before flinging herself back onto the bed. That insufferable man! How dare he do this to her? When he got back, he would have some questions to answer to! Taking in her new surroundings, Sakuno's gaze landed upon a tri-cornered pirate's hat and she felt herself laughing hysterically. He'd forgotten his hat! Didn't that just figure? It seemed her dashing young pirate Captain was not infallible as a pirate after all!


	3. The Captive Princess

**The Pirate and the Princess**

**By: Bunny**

Rated: Teen 15 and up

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy

Summary: Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway is sent by the Kings of Denmark and Norway and Spain to track down her missing fiancé, His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou. Where? The Caribbean. What does she end up with instead? Pirates.

**This story was written for the 2008 summer RyoSaku fanfic/fanart exchange for Dira.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 

Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway had many an hour that night to think about what had transpired that evening and work herself into a right fit. How dare that man come up upon her, recognize her as whom she is and then shamelessly take advantage of her and kidnap her? How did he know her on sight? Why did he whisk her away only to leave her alone for hours on end locked in a stateroom? Oh yes, the fighting was long since over and the ship was certainly underway again, sailing off to whatever destination was next, or whatever ship they were to plunder next, or wherever it was that pirates sailed off to after conquering a ship of a royal navy and capturing a princess. She could even hear the merry-making of the pirates, celebrating their victory over her lost ship. She only hoped that somehow Tomoka and the others had survived the attack. She had no idea if her ship was currently resting upon the bottom of the ocean or not, but she certainly hoped not.

As the dark of night had approached, Sakuno had lit one of the lamps in the stateroom, and lying on the bed she had watched the shadows dance on the ceiling above her. She did not even know his name! What a scallywag! Sakuno snickered to herself at the pirate term. Was life on a pirate ship getting to her already? She doubted it, but at least it gave her some amusement. Oh, what was to become of her now? Would she ever be released by these pirates? It would be months before word of her capture would even get back to her father in Denmark if her ship survived. Months after that when his reply would arrive and from there, then what?

Unless. UNLESS!! In an act of pure mental clarity, Sakuno realized what may truly be afoot. Perhaps her captors had captured her to use her against her betrothed, Prince Ryoma! Why, he would surely have many an enemy in these regions. Not only was he a Prince of Spain, a sovereignty well known for plundering the new world, but he was also a naval officer of said country and had been a key factor in many a successful mission for his country. In fact, he'd been sent to the Caribbean to settle disputes over islands. Perhaps that had somehow led him into a direct conflict with the pirates of the region? What if those very pirates had somehow heard of her arrival in the region and determined to use her as bait or as a bargaining chip to get their way against her Prince? Oh, wretched, wretched pirates! She did not want to come off as a silly girl that was stupid enough to get herself caught by pirates and used against him! Oh, he would surely never want her after a stunt like this. Curse her father, and curse the King of Spain! How dare they ruin her crucial first impression with her husband to be? She should have very well been allowed to remain in Denmark!

Although, if this were truly the plot of the pirates, it would mean her release would be much sooner. In fact, it would mean that Prince Ryoma could very well already be on his way to find her and save her! Sakuno imagined a handsome prince swinging onto the deck of the pirate ship and having a decisive sword-fight with the pirate that had taken her. He would defend her honor and then whisk her off into the sunset. They would fall in love, marry and live happy ever after as the King and Queen of Denmark and Norway. She blushed at her fantasy and gave out a soft, adoring sigh. Shaking her head of her silly thoughts, she reminded herself that she was a grown woman of eighteen, and much too old now for flights of fancy. It was a beautiful dream though, a dream to fall in love she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Sometime in the dead of the night, Sakuno was awakened by sounds in her stateroom. Her eyes flew open in fright, and seeing a shadow moving in the moonlight coming in through the windows, she sat up and called out, "Who's there?"

The shadow started, paused in its movement for a moment and then resumed its activity, allowing a second boot to drop to the floor.

"Don't be frightened princess, it's only me," came the teasing voice of the pirate who apparently lived to torment her. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the moonlight and his shadowed features began to come into view. It was that cocky pirate that had kissed her senseless and then taken her away. Angry, she composed herself.

"I truly, do not know you sir," Sakuno stated, her voice chillingly cold.

The pirate moved towards her fluidly, and perching on the edge of the bed, he reached out and smoothed her hair away from her face. "They call me Prince," he offered. He made it sound like he was offering her charity of which should she should be extremely thankful for. To be talked down to as such! This man was utterly infuriating.

"Prince? They call you Prince? Is that really your name?" Sakuno questioned her irritation with the man clearly evident.

The young pirate looked away from Sakuno then, and gazed out towards the window. He suddenly looked very sad and lonely. Getting caught up in the moment, Sakuno was compelled to comfort him. Then he ruined it by speaking, "You are an annoying, spoiled, harpy of a Princess after all, aren't you."

It was said as a statement rather than a question, and his cold, calculating words cut through Sakuno to her heart. What in the world? Why did his opinion hurt her so much? Was it because she fancied him? Was it because he'd kissed her and marked her as his and now seemed uninterested? Was it because she felt she could never escape the preconceived notions that came with being a princess? Against her will, large tears began to make their way down her face.

"Oh and what do you know of it you- you- you lousy pirate?" she choked out. At her pathetic retort, Sakuno placed her face into the palms of her hands and began to sob in earnest. Unable to hold it in any longer, she unleashed all of her problems, "My parents decided to engage me to this prince I've never even met before, though they swear to me that I have, I can't remember him at all! I have no idea of what he looks like, or what type of person he is - if he's kind or cruel or smart or  _stupid_! Yet, I am to be bound to him as his wife, forever! Even worse, he disappears and now our fathers have decided to pack me onto a naval vessel and send me off to the Caribbean to hunt him down and bring him home! I was so nervous about it; I'm almost  _relieved_  I've been captured, though I know this can only cause more problems. He will surely see me as a stupid woman chasing half way around the earth after him when he's busy taking care of matters of state! I was fine on my own in Denmark! I did not want to do this! Now I have been caught by a band of pirates, this will only cause problems for my betrothed, and my father, and _his_  father! Do you really have any idea what it is like to be a princess? Of course you do not, being a pirate you have the freedom to do as you like with little or no responsibility or accountability of your actions!"

At the end of Sakuno's wailing tirade, there was a long silence.

"Heh," Prince finally scoffed. He took Sakuno's hands away from her face, and almost tenderly encouraged her to lie back down. Taking his place lying down next to her, he wrapped her small body into his arms, "Go to sleep, Sakuno."

Sakuno let out a yawn, and though she really felt that she ought to be fighting it out with Prince, as usual, she found herself obeying his every command instead. The man ought to be a king, with his ability to command obedience Sakuno lamented as her eyes drifted closed once again and she traveled into the land of dreams. He was so calmly persuasive that even she, a Crown Princess obeyed, almost without question.


	4. The Charming Prince

**The Pirate and the Princess**

**By: Bunny**

Rated: Teen 15 and up

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy

Summary: Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway is sent by the Kings of Denmark and Norway and Spain to track down her missing fiancé, His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou. Where? The Caribbean. What does she end up with instead? Pirates.

**This story was written for the 2008 summer RyoSaku fanfic/fanart exchange for Dira.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

 

Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway was bored, and antsy. She'd been locked up in Prince's stateroom for a whole day. She was tired of being cooped up; she wanted to feel the sea air blowing against her face. More importantly though, she was starving! At least the stateroom had it's own head, a luxury really on a ship this size, though it was a tiny little square closed in space that made her feel claustrophobic. She figured she should count herself fortunate for having the ability to relieve herself, but still, she was bored silly, and she needed food! Prince had left bed early in the morning, before the sun had come up and had not returned since. Sakuno heard the sounds of the crew manning the ship's sails all day, the clanking sounds from the galley, the shouts of instructions from various ones in charge of instructing the crew, singing and raucous laughter. No Prince though, and no food.

As evening approached, she found herself perched in a chair by the one window of the stateroom, her long brown hair flowing down her back in lazy waves. She sat in the chair side-ways with her feet kicking out in front of her, with her long lavender skirts flowing about her legs. She must have been quite a sight with her skirts up as they were, but it was hot and sticky in the stateroom and she had no fresh air. This was simply as comfortable as it was going to get for her when she wasn't sleeping on the bed. She had lounged there for hours, watching the waves pass by. There was nothing else to look at really in the ocean this far from shore, an occasional pod of dolphins, or some other sea life would sprout up, only to disappear, but it was better than staring into the gloomy stateroom.

Sakuno's spirits sank further in her lonely boredom as she watched the sky change to red, orange and yellow hues. It was sunset, it had officially been a full day since the pirates had arrived and captured her. She wondered idly what her parents would be doing now, and if she would ever see them again, it would be easy for her to be lost forever into this pirate life with Prince. Seeing her parents again was so important though, not only because she loved them, but also because she was their only hope. If Sakuno could marry Prince Ryoma and they were able to produce a male heir before even taking the throne from her parents, the succession crisis would be over and done with.

She jumped in surprise at the sound of the stateroom door opening. It was Prince! Had he come to bring her food?

He gave her a playful grin and asked, "Are you quite comfortable, Sakuno?"

Realizing her inappropriate state, years of finer upbringing kicked in and Sakuno jumped up from her chair giving Prince a low curtsey as an apology.

"Excuse me Mr. Prince, you seem to have caught me-"

Prince waved her politeness off with his hand and said, "Relax, you don't need to be so formal with me."

Completely confused, Sakuno plopped herself back into the chair. She sat in it appropriately this time, which caused her to face Prince. He was holding out an apple and some bread and cheese to her. "I was teasing," he added as she took the food from him, a genuine smile of gratitude on her face.

Prince kneeled in front of his desk and pulling open one of the cabinet doors, he produced a bottle of rum and two cups. Filling the cups with a clear liquid he passed one of them to her, and took a long swig from his own.

Sakuno took a tentative sip, not actually sure what the drink was, as rum was generally not clear in color. She almost spit it out, but swallowed the warm liquid anyways.

"Um…is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"Sure is," Prince replied.

"What kind of a pirate keeps water in a rum bottle?" Sakuno asked bewildered.

"The kind that doesn't drink," Prince answered.

"You don't drink?" Sakuno asked; her disbelief clearly evident in her tone of voice.

"If the second mate is too intoxicated to view the stars clearly, what happens?" Prince asked.

"You're the ship's navigator?" Sakuno questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," Prince replied.

"I-I apologize for my rudeness, I honestly thought you were the Captain," Sakuno shared. Why did she suddenly have the urge to fiddle with her skirt? Sakuno looked down at her skirts and contemplated grasping onto a piece to calm herself. What was it about this pirate that got her all jumbled up in the head? Was it simply that he'd kissed her senseless? Was it because he was so good-looking she wanted to ask him to kiss her senseless again? Was it because he was a pirate and she didn't know what he planned to do with her?

Prince scoffed at her comment, but said no more on the subject. Sakuno sat in her chair, watching him as he sipped on his water, leaning his hip against his desk. His eyes were focused on the stateroom's one window behind her head, lost in thought.

Sakuno debated on eating the food he'd given to her now or not. It was rude to eat in front of others if they were not eating, however, she was starving. She was also a captive, so why did she feel the need to maintain the proper decorum of polite society? It must have been far too ingrained into her head, she figured as she folded her hands in her lap and waited.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Prince asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"I…um…well I," Sakuno paused, unsure now that he'd brought it up as to what to say.

"We're on a pirate ship, not in a palace. Do what you want, you don't need to be formal here," Prince explained again.

"Oh!" Sakuno exclaimed as she began to flush in embarrassment. Lord, did this man have the ability to make her feel ridiculous! "Right then," she murmured to herself as she tentatively picked up the apple and began to look it over in interest, deciding where would be the best place to take her first bite.

A moment later, Prince was squatting on the floor directly in front of her, their faces meeting together at the same level. He gave her a naughty grin.

"Do I need to feed you too?" he asked condescendingly.

"N-no," Sakuno replied, as she tried unsuccessfully to scoot further back in the chair to put some space between them.

"What's the matter?" Prince asked as he took the apple from her hand and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey-" Sakuno began to protest only to be cut off as Prince's mouth connected with hers briefly to deposit the large chunk of apple he'd bitten off.

Sakuno took the piece of apple from off his lips with her own and began to chew the crisp fruit mechanically, her eyes glazed over in shock at the actions of Prince. She was so dazed by the whole encounter she missed out on the taste of the delightfully fresh fruit and the satisfaction of eating something when she hadn't had a thing to eat all day. When she finished chewing the fruit, her eyes locked on the amber cat-shaped eyes of Prince. She swallowed in nervousness, not sure what so say after such an experience.

Prince's eyes were not masking his desire for her at all, and it caused her embarrassed flush to darken into a heated flush within seconds. This man, why did he have such power over her? Sakuno wondered for not the first time how she would ever survive living in such close quarters with this intoxicating pirate.

"Prince," she whispered, whether it was a question or a plea, she could not say, it simply was.

His eyes closed slightly, as if he were having his own battle in his mind before he placed the apple back into the palm of her hand. Sakuno felt the coldness of the part of the apple that had been bitten into against her skin and remembered all over again how he'd just fed it to her, and flushed further. Prince moved closer still and grazed her lips briefly with his own, wetting them for but a moment in a tease with his tongue. Sakuno gasped at the contact, her immediate desire to respond to his gentle kiss, but then he was standing and walking out of the room.

Wait! She called out to him in her mind, but before she could form the words on her lips, the stateroom door had closed yet again, trapping her once again in her prison.

Sakuno let out a shaky breath. Swinging her legs back up over the arm of her chair she took a bite out of her apple.

She had never seen a more beautiful sunset.


	5. The Sneaky Princess

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

 

Day two on the pirate ship was even worse than the first day for Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway. She'd had a fitful sleep, too antsy from her lack of activity during the day to properly rest at night. In agitation she'd tossed about and turned along with the waves of the sea. Prince had arrived to sleep even later than the night before and had only rested for an hour or two before he'd left again. Just when  _did_  that man sleep? Did he nap on the weather deck all day and then come snooze in the bed with her to keep up appearances? Two hours each night was certainly not enough. Though, she understood that as the ship's navigator he would need to be up when the stars were out. Still then - what was he doing all day long out of the stateroom? Wouldn't he need to sleep during the day? She wondered if he avoided the stateroom because of her presence or if being out of his quarters most of the time was his usual modus operandi.

She hated to admit it, even to herself, but it was the couple hours when Prince had been there that had been the most enjoyable of her night. Unlike the night before, he had not spoken to her when he joined her in the bed. Rather, he had silently removed his hat, coat and boots and slipped under the covers with her. Wrapping an arm around her, he had pulled her body against his, and snuggled his face into the back of her neck. Within seconds, Sakuno was lulled into a sense of peacefulness by his even breathing. Just remembering the intimacy of it made her body flush in awareness, even now when she was alone, once again perched in her chair by the window.

It had been hours since the majority of the crew had woken up and began their daily duties. It had been even longer since Sakuno had enjoyed a proper meal. That was it! This type of being locked up treatment was simply unacceptable! She was going to simply die this way, so she might as well try to do something! Standing from her chair with new resolve, Sakuno flipped her long hair over her shoulder and then taking the ends of it wrapped it around the back of her head into a large bun, tucking the ends into the center to hold it in place. Striding to the door with a confidence she did not possess, she grasped the handle and swung it open!

Good heavens above! Prince had forgotten to lock her in last night when he left! Shocked, Sakuno stared into the narrow passage for a moment in disbelief. All this time she'd been sitting in the chair thinking she was trapped again, when she had been free to roam the ship! Well, granted, she wasn't exactly free to roam the ship. She was after all on a  _pirate_  ship that was filled with well,  _pirates_. Who knew what types of characters might be lurking around on the ship, just waiting for a defenseless princess to pass by? She'd just have to sneak around and get herself some food, some fresh air and not get caught!

Taking a tentative step into the narrow passage Sakuno took one look back into the stateroom. No, there was just NO WAY she was going back inside! Firm in her resolve, she stepped her other foot into the passageway and closed the door behind her. Glancing up and down the passage, she was unsure which way to go, but having no place to go but forward, she began to quietly tiptoe through the passage, heading towards the galley, she hoped. Quickly arriving at the end of the passage, Sakuno let out a breath of relief as she peered into what did in fact; appear to be the ship's galley.

There was a tall, lanky pirate banging around on the countertop with knives and bowls and various other utensils. He had short black hair, which was almost completely hidden by a bright green bandana. He wore a white shirt of which the sleeves had been ripped off from the shoulder, and black britches tucked into black boots. Over it all was a black and red striped apron with all kinds of stains covering it. He had a distinctive frown on his face; one watching him would automatically conclude that he was very much displeased with his work. Every few seconds or so, he would let out a distinctive hissing sound. Fascinated, Sakuno watched as he meticulously cut strips of jerky around the rocking of the ship. Hate his job he may, but he was certainly quite skilled at it. She wouldn't even begin to trust herself to cut anything with a knife let alone around the rocking of a ship!

As the man turned to grab for some other needed items from the counter behind him Sakuno decided to take her chances. Barely stepping into the room, she grabbed a strip of jerky and a loaf of bread before scurrying back down the passage way as quickly and as quietly as her feet would carry her. Her heart racing frantically at the fear of being caught, she nearly tripped three times as she made her way back to Prince's stateroom and slipped back inside. Leaning against the door, Sakuno held her prized food against her heaving chest and suppressed a delighted squeal at having a measure of success in her mission.

Placing the bread on the desk, she stood in front of the window between her chair and the window and made quick work of the strip of jerky. Ah, meat had never tasted so good! She watched the waves roll by and wondered not for the first time, just where exactly the pirate ship was headed to. For what purpose had Prince taken her off of her ship? What was he planning to do with her besides keep her locked up in his stateroom indefinitely, feed her once a day and sleep with her for a couple of hours each night? Suppressing a sigh of frustration, Sakuno reminded herself that she still had the freedom to leave the room that day, and with her belly slightly satisfied she determined that using that freedom while she still could would be in her best interest.

Taking the loaf of bread off the desk, she tore a small piece off of the end and chewed on it as she hid the rest of it in one of the many cabinets in the room. She hoped Prince would not come into the room while she was out, but if he did, she didn't want to lose her hard earned bread. Wiping the crumbs from her face and dress she walked back to the door. With a bit more confidence than she had last time, she turned the handle and opened the door a crack. Peering into the passage way, she made sure it was clear before scuttling out of the room and down the passage way in the opposite direction as she'd gone last time.

"WHAT DO YE MEAN 'T'S NONE O' ME BUSINESS, IN CASE YE BE HAVIN' FORGOTTEN, THIS BE ME BLOODY SHIP!"

Sakuno jumped at hearing a bellowing voice coming out of what she imagined would have to be the barely cracked open door slightly up ahead along the narrow passageway. The sudden yelling had pumped adrenaline through her system so much so that she felt like she was going to either faint, or throw up, or both. Pausing in her quick trek through the corridor she put a hand against the wallboard and took a few deep, calming breaths. She wasn't caught, she assured herself. At least, she wasn't caught yet. Feeling her heartbeat thumping in her ears, she cautiously took another step forward and wondered who was yelling. A quick deliberation on the matter concluded that it must be the Captain's quarters. Only the ship's Captain would go around yelling about his ship. She wondered who was in trouble and for what. She was tempted to sneak closer and listen in, but decided it would be wiser to retreat back to Prince's stateroom.

Just as she'd turned around to make her way back she vaguely heard another voice replying. Good Lord! It was Prince! Only one man's voice had ever made her body instantly turn into liquid fire, and she knew it like she knew the back of her hand. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but there was no way she could miss this opportunity to learn more about her mysterious captor. Turning back around, she tiptoed the rest of the distance to the cracked open door and reaching it, she leaned up against the wall on the closed side of it. She held her breath in silence and listened carefully.

"Nay, I ortin' t' toss th' both o' ye off this ship this instant!" It was the Captain again. He was still loud, but he wasn't bellowing anymore to the point where the ship's planks reverberated with the sound of his voice.

"I'll give you three days before the whole crew is lost for dead," Prince sounded dark and angry. Sakuno could almost see his expression in her head, slanted dangerous eyes, with an otherwise blank expression.

It sounded like they were really having a heated argument. Sakuno took a small step closer and pressed her ear to the door to hear them better.

"We did jus' fine without ye fer many voyages," the Captain again, this time he was speaking in an even tone.

"Oh, that's right, but that was before your first Sailing Master was shot when you attacked the ship I was on," Prince again. He sounded way too smug for his own good.

What? Sakuno was floored with shock. What was he was talking about? Prince was on another ship before and had been attacked by this ship? Was there some sort of pirate war going on that she didn't know about? Oh no! If that were the case then it was no wonder His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain the Duke of Anjou had been stuck here in the Caribbean for such a long time! He was probably trapped in port somewhere. A pirate war must be very sticky business indeed!

There was a long pause.

"I told you when you first forced me onto this ship that you would regret it. Now your regrets shall double. You'd do well to leave us both at the next port," Prince again.

"How's about I put th' lass off at th' next port an' ye continue on wi' me as ye be havin'," The Captain sounded unconcerned by Prince's predictions.

"If she goes, I go with her," Prince retorted. He sounded as if he were mocking the Captain. Sakuno didn't know what to make of it. Were they talking about her?

There was a thwacking sound of a blade being impaled into wood, Sakuno jumped slightly in shock.

"I will nay be havin' a lass on me ship. They're bad luck," The Captain spoke so softly he sounded almost desperate. Sakuno could barely hear him.

"Wrong. I'm bad luck," Prince replied darkly.

"I beg t' disagree, mate, you're th' best navigator I've ere encountered. I be nay givin' ye up," the Captain's tone had completely changed; he sounded so prideful it was almost happy. Sakuno found herself wondering if Prince and the Captain had become friends since Prince had been on this ship.

Sakuno heard Prince scoff, "You still have a long ways to go Captain."

The Captain began to laugh raucously. Sakuno almost jumped out of her skin, she never would have expected laughter during such a serious conversation. Weren't pirates generally very scary folk that would kill you without hesitation? And Prince! He was practically asking for it! Oh well, perhaps they were friends after all.

"Tell me Prince, jus' what be this lass t' ye anyways?" the Captain asked after he'd finished laughing.

"She is mine," Prince replied. At Prince's reply Sakuno's already quick heartbeat quickened exponentially. He  _was_ talking about her!

"There ye go wi' yer secret speak again," the Captain replied.

What was that supposed to mean? Sakuno's mind raced with questions, but there was a more pressing matter for her attention at the present. She was feeling the conversation was coming to a close. Determindely, she turned and scurried quietly back down the passage to Prince's stateroom. She didn't want to be caught out of her quarters and evesdropping all at the same time. No, she really couldn't chance being caught at either by pirates. Her heart was threatening to burst from out of her chest at any moment, good heavens! Did Prince just call her  _his_? She'd never felt like this before, not even when Prince had first whisked her away from her own ship. She just didn't know if it was because she was excited or terrified.


	6. The Surprising Pirate

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 

Sakuno just about jumped out of her skin when the stateroom door was jerked open and slammed closed. Certain that she'd been caught, Sakuno turned from the window to face Prince.

He was leaning against the door, with his arms and legs crossed giving her a definitive smirk.

"Why, Princess Sakuno, were you frolicking about the ship today?" he asked mockingly.

Sakuno broke eye contact with Prince and allowed her eyes to glance away to the floorboards by his feet. Was he upset about this, or was it all just a big joke to him? Why did she feel like she was in trouble and about to be scolded as well as feel as if she were some sort of court jester employed for the sake of Prince's amusement? While scratching the side of her head trying to come up with some sort of answer, Prince interrupted her thoughts.

"I told you to  _stay here_."

Sakuno flushed in embarrassment. So, she was in trouble after all. Of all things, to be scolded like she was some sort of a child, why did this man never cease to get away with treating her in all the strange ways he did? It was really rather degrading, she was a princess after all, wasn't she? Why did she feel so horrible that she had disobeyed him? What in the world was wrong with her?

"Ah, uhm…I-I-I'm sorry...I was starving," Sakuno finally stuttered out.

Prince shook his head back and forth in disapproval.

"You still have a long ways to go."

"I still  _what_?" Sakuno asked in utter shock and confusion. What was it with this pirate and that phrase? He'd just said it to the Captain too!

"Let's go," Prince said as he pushed himself off the door.

"G-Go? Go where?" Sakuno asked nervously. Was he going to throw her off the ship?

"You might as well meet the whole crew. I'm sure everybody knows there's a woman on the ship now," Prince said wryly.

Wait. That was it? No yelling, no hitting, no tying her up and telling her not to leave the room again? No walking the plank? No torture? Sakuno's eyes squinted at Prince in suspicion. He looked back at her with his usual bored expression. Somehow, it was relieving and Sakuno let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Thank goodness! Maybe Prince wasn't such a bad guy after all. She allowed her eyes to coyly take in his form from under her lashes. He was now giving her his usual cocky smirk. She didn't know why, but for some reason his smirk made her feel like a giddy girl with her first crush. Suppressing a giggle, she began to shuffle across the room.

"All right, just let me comb my hair out first, I can't meet anybody looking like such a mess," she said as she arrived at the desk and picked up the comb she'd found in the room the day prior. She let her hair out of its messy bun and began to methodically untangle her long curly brown locks.

With a nonchalant shrug, Prince kicked his boots off, set down his hat, and climbed onto the bed. He propped himself against the wall and swung his legs up to lounge comfortably as he watched Sakuno comb through her hair with lazy eyes.

They relaxed in companionable silence as Sakuno tugged the comb through the knots in her hair. Every few minutes she would glance up and out the window, pausing in the difficult work that was combing through such long curly locks. Usually, her maid Tomoka would comb her hair for her, but Sakuno didn't even know if Tomoka had survived the pirate raid of her ship at this point. The thought of Tomoka instantly upset her; she was so worried over her hand-maid and in such a situation as she did not know if she would ever get her answer. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath. She couldn't allow herself to think of such things right now, it simply wouldn't do her any good. If she kept thinking about Tomoka, the ship, her father, Prince Ryoma, and this whole mess, she'd just get upset and start crying again. Goodness knows, she'd already cried rivers the last two days when Prince wasn't in the stateroom.

Fighting back her tears, Sakuno allowed her thoughts to travel to the situation at hand. She didn't know as though she were too keen on meeting the rest of the pirate crew. She supposed it would at least give her the freedom to roam freely about the ship from now on, though she was certain she was about to encounter a rough bunch of scoundrels. Honestly, she was on a pirate ship! She was so completely out of her element! She never really felt very safe except for when she was sleeping with Prince at night. Another irony! Her captor strangely enough became her comfort, never mind how inappropriate his behavior towards her had been.

Thinking about Prince's behavior got her righteous fury stirred up yet again. Oh, it was highly inappropriate! Sakuno chanced a glance Prince's way to give him a scowl and instead found him slumped over slightly to the right, lightly dozing off. Sakuno unknowingly sent a sweet smile his way as she continued her chore. He looked so kind and peaceful when he was sleeping. Not like a pirate at all. For not the first time, Sakuno allowed her mind to contemplate the mystery that was Prince. Just what was this pirate's story? He had to have one. Good-looking aristocratic mannered men were not your typical pirate type. Usually they were dirty, low-class ragamuffins that stunk of tobacco, liquor and body odor. They usually had bad teeth and swaggered around threatening people right and left. Prince was none of those things in fact, and this puzzled Sakuno greatly. Goodness, the man didn't even _talk_  like a pirate. He was this strange paradox of person versus lifestyle and Sakuno didn't understand it at all.

Finishing combing out her hair Sakuno placed the comb back onto the desk and looked back at Prince's dozing form. Stranger than everything else though, was how Prince treated her. Since they'd met he'd been very clear of two things. One, they had an intimate physical relationship, and two - he viewed her as his. How exactly he came to that conclusion on first meeting and why he insisted upon it, even to the point of defecting from his ship confused Sakuno greatly. The conversation with the captain she'd briefly overheard proved the point though. Prince was serious about her, very serious. So where did that leave her?

Sakuno stood up from the chair and tiptoed quietly across the room to the bed. She slowly climbed up onto it next to Prince and with her body stretched out next to him, she leaned her face in, hovering slightly over his face to observe him as he slept. Just what was this man to her, really? If she was being honest, she found him extremely attractive; in fact, she'd never seen a better-looking man in her life. She found him dangerous, but in a deliciously exiting way, not so much in a scared for her life way. Yes, she'd had her doubts about him harming her, but how he'd reacted to her leaving the stateroom proved he wouldn't hurt her. Before meeting Prince, her life had been dull for the most part. The most exciting and frightening thing that had ever happened to her was her announced engagement to Prince Ryoma of Spain. Well, that and then being thrown onto a ship by their parents to go track her wayward fiancé down.

Sakuno frowned as she allowed her eyes to trace the contours of Prince's face as he slept on. Like him or no, she had a massive responsibility that she didn't have the luxury of even  _thinking_ she could walk away from. She wasn't just a spoiled princess, she was the sole heir of a great empire, one that could very well collapse if she didn't marry Prince Ryoma and take the throne. How was she ever going to get off this ship and away from Prince though? The man viewed her as his possession and had already threatened the Captain over the idea of being separated from her. Even if Prince really was aristocracy as she suspected, thus making him eligible for marriage, there was no way Sakuno could break things off with Prince Ryoma. It wouldn't just create a family feud; it could very likely cause a war. What was she to do? Drag him back to Denmark with her and then try to explain somehow to Prince Ryoma that she'd picked up a pirate along the way of trying to track him down? That was of course, if the royal guard didn't shoot him on sight, pirates weren't exactly accepted around the palace grounds. Sakuno also doubted very much that Prince was the type that would be satisfied with simply being friends, which was all she was honestly able to offer. Prince Ryoma was to be her husband, and she wouldn't take more than one lover. This was never going to work. Thinking about it was probably a waste of time.

Sakuno sighed in resignation and leaned her head on top of Prince's slumped head, enjoying the contact. Why couldn't Prince be Prince Ryoma? That would solve all of her problems. Liking her husband as much as she liked Prince would make her a happy woman, at least Sakuno liked to think so. Granted, she hadn't known Prince a long time, and Prince Ryoma wasn't a pirate, so it was impossible for Prince Ryoma to really be like Prince. No, Prince Ryoma would definitely be, well, more princely. Who would have guessed that Sakuno would like a pirate of all people? Was this the fabled opposites attract in full bloom? It was all silly though, wasn't it? If Prince Ryoma were a pirate, she wouldn't have been engaged to him in the first place.

Well, who knew? Prince Ryoma might not even be alive at present. Sakuno immediately felt guilty for even thinking such a thing. She would never wish death upon anyone. For all she knew Prince Ryoma truly was the prince of her dreams, and she'd have her happily ever after with him. That didn't solve her current predicament with Prince though – what was it about this crazy man that drew her to him? Lifting her head up she moved her head back a bit and looked at Prince's sleeping face again.

He almost looked like he was smiling in his sleep. Looking at him now, Sakuno would almost venture to simply classify him as "cute." She suppressed a giggle at the thought of Prince ever being called "cute" and the scowl that would probably follow. He really did have a way about him though – it probably attracted females in droves. Heh…it had probably be doing such since he was a young boy. She wondered at his experience with women and quickly stamped down the strange feelings of jealousy that arose. Honestly! She was already a spoken for woman anyhow! What was wrong with her?

Sakuno reached out her right hand and swept his long bangs off the side of his face, tucking them back behind his ears. He moved almost immediately, shaking his head, as if he didn't like having hair stuck behind his ears. This time, Sakuno couldn't hold it back, and let out a slight giggle. An eye opened slightly to glare at her.

"What are you doing, woman?" he asked.

Sakuno simply continued to giggle.

The other eye also opened slightly, increasing the glare. Prince huffed.

"Noisy," he complained.

Sakuno burst out into full laughter.

"You think it's funny?" Prince asked as he grasped onto Sakuno's wrists and twisting their bodies, he pinned her onto the bed, knocking the breath out of her.

"Prince!" she protested.

"Quiet," he commanded before forcing the issue by pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Mmhhmpphh-" Sakuno demurred.

In response, Prince deepened the kiss.

Sakuno moaned in frustration as she kissed him back. She couldn't do this, it wasn't right; it wasn't fair to either of them. Why? Why? Why did he have to always kiss her and touch her, and make her whole body come to life? Why did she have to be so defenseless against him?

Prince ran his hands down the sides of her body, making Sakuno squirm at the shivers it sent throughout her body. To be touched by Prince, held by him, loved by him. It was so consuming, like the first time he'd kissed her on her own ship. She pushed her body up against his, wanting closer contact with him, needing to feel him. Prince groaned and pushed back, pushing Sakuno deeper into the small bed of their stateroom. Hands were suddenly everywhere; heated kisses were exchanged between moans of pleasure.

When Sakuno felt rough skin touch her bare leg, it was like being doused with cold water, she jumped, also startling Prince back to his senses. Immediately he was rising off the bed and pushing her skirt down, a large scowl on his face.

"Sakuno," he hissed from above her as she continued straightening out her clothes. Sakuno looked up at Prince who was tucking his white puffed shirt back into his breeches. When had she pulled his shirt out of his breeches?

"Don't tempt me again," he commanded.

"Tempt you?" Sakuno protested, "I didn't do anything! That was entirely  _your_ fault!"

In a flash, Prince had leaned over her form on the bed, his arms trapping her in on both sides. Stopping his face mere inches from her own, he said, "Listen up Princess."

Sakuno briefly closed her eyes as his warm breath hit her face. Goodness, did he have to be so close and intimidating when talking with her?

"No more of that until we can get off this ship, and get married," Prince said.

"What?" Sakuno asked in disbelief. What was he talking about? He wanted them to get off the ship and get married? Wait a minute! Who said she was going to marry him? "What do you mean get off the ship and get married? Who said I would marry  _you_?"

Prince started laughing, "You did."

"I never said that! I wouldn't say that! I'm engaged to Prince Ryoma of Spain! I told you that already! Yet you continue to attack me!" Sakuno vented as she pushed herself back away from Prince. Gaining a bit of distance she pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You are a pirate, I am a princess, please don't you forget it and this won't be a problem!"

Prince straightened up as he shook his head while shooting her a mischievous grin.

"You're really slow, aren't you," it wasn't a question.

He was teasing her again, that damned Prince! Sakuno stood up next to him and lifted her chin up, as she'd been taught by her mother as a young girl to show superiority. She really never did it, but this situation certainly called for it, and for once in her life she was happy to snub someone. That cocky Prince had another thing coming to him if he thought she was slow.

He laughed at her. "Okay, Your Highness, let's go," he mocked as he opened the stateroom's door and bowed for her to precede him out.

"That's Your  _Royal_  Highness, to you!" Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway flared back as she flounced out of the doorway, fuming.


	7. The Jack Knife Pirates

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

 

Princess Sakuno and Prince the pirate were about to step out into the sunshine that was the weather deck of the pirate ship. Sakuno's anger with Prince's teasing had been pushed aside by the nervous fear of meeting the pirate crew of the ship she had been living on for the past two days.

Just before opening the door at the top of the stairs leading onto the weather deck, Prince stopped. He turned to look at Sakuno and gave her the most honest, earnest expression she'd ever seen on his face. After locking eyes with her for several moments, he breathed out her name in what sounded like nervous fear, "Sakuno."

Caught up in his seriousness, Sakuno whispered back quietly, "Yes?"

"Whatever you do when talking with the crew, and no matter what happens, don't ever tell them who you really are," he instructed.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakuno asked, bewildered at his command.

"Don't even tell them your name is Sakuno like you did with me," he added.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno! Think! You're dealing with a ship full of pirates!" Prince said as he shook her shoulders in frustration.

Sakuno batted his hands away from her shoulders, while saying, "Stop! I know! I mean why don't they already know? You didn't tell them? Why did you take me then?"

Prince gritted his teeth together, attempting to maintain control. This woman was beyond frustrating! "We aren't talking about this right now, just don't let them know, they'll give you a pirate name, and that's it!"

Sakuno gave a loud sigh of obvious displeasure. Getting any sort of information out of this man was exasperating and next to impossible. He made her so angry she didn't know how to properly express it. Goodness, nobody in all her acquaintances was ever able to get her as fired up as Prince could. Why was he so ridiculously unreasonable and secretive about everything? It would be one thing if she was being treated as nothing but a hostage, but the man thought in his twisted head he was going to marry her, and this was how she was to be treated? What exactly in all this was acceptable?

"Fine," she finally murmured, defeated.

Satisfied with her promise, Prince smirked, turned back towards the barrier door from the weather deck to the lower decks and opened it up. Sunshine flooded the corridor, and Sakuno found herself squinting at the brightness from the sunlight. After being cooped up in the stateroom for such a long time, being out in the sunshine like this was a bit harsh on her eyes. Prince took a step out onto the weather deck and holding her hand to guide her pulled her up after him.

As soon as Sakuno hit the deck, there was much hollering, whistling and general noise. Overwhelmed a bit by the number of pirates suddenly surrounding her, Sakuno found herself hiding behind Prince, barely peaking over his shoulder.

"Everybody shut up an' gather round, but give th' lass some space!" A tall man yelled out above the crowd as he approached the couple. Sakuno watched in amazement as the pirates parted and spread to make room for the pirate who'd yelled. Now this man looked like a real pirate! He was tall and strong, with dark hair hidden under a large tricorn hat with a big purple plume sticking out of it. He had cat-shaped purple-colored eyes and a large gold ring in one ear. He was unshaven and Sakuno was certain she'd seen metal in his teeth as well. Similarly to Prince, he wore the typically flamboyant pirate wear of a Captain, though his was much more of a spectacle. Instead of black, he wore red velvet breeches, a red velvet waistcoat and a purple overcoat with the usual puff-sleeved white shirt underneath. His boots were black leather, like the ones Prince and all the rest of the pirates wore. He also had a long sword in a sheath strapped about his waist, and you could visibly see several other knives and daggers tied on his breeches and sticking out of his boots. He was giving Sakuno a toothy grin.

"So Princey, this here be yer lass then?" the man asked as his gaze shifted towards Prince.

Sakuno would have burst out laughing at the nickname, but she was too terrified of all the pirates leering at her to fully appreciate the amusement.

"Aye," Prince replied.

"Well, come on ou' girl, ye dasn't be havin' t' be lily livered o' Captain Momo," the pirate said.

Ah! So _this_  was the Captain. Doesn't have to be afraid he says? He was the one threatening Prince about her! Sakuno scowled at the large Captain as she took a step out to the side, now in full view of the Captain and most of the rest of the pirates, though still standing slightly behind Prince.

"You're a pretty wee thin' aren't ye? Well, welcome aboard th' Jack Knife, me be Captain Momo, and this here rabble be me crew," Captain Momo said as he swept his right arm around and up, showing off the whole pirate crew. It was followed by much yelling and general ruckus by the crew.

"H-Hello," Sakuno said awkwardly as the noise died down.

There was again much noise from the crew of pirates, whistling, shouting, swords rose, and questions flung at her from all directions.

Then, Sakuno, composing herself remembered her manners, and that she was a princess, and needed to act as such at all times. Even if it was a secret...

Stepping around Prince and forward towards the Captain, she curtsied.

"Thank you Captain Momo for welcoming me onto The Jack Knife and for your hospitality," she said formally. Turning to the bulk of the crew she added, "Thank you for taking good care of the ship so that I have been safe."

Again there was much cheering.

"Arrr, now ye've gone an' stolen all the'r hearts an' I'll nerebe rid o' ye, lass," Captain Momo said to her with a grin. "Though Princey here has already threatened mutiny if ye ortin' ta be leavin' so me suppose me be stuck wi' ye fer good. Me canna be losin' me Sailin' Master," the Captain added. He didn't look very happy about what he was saying, but he did seem resigned. Sakuno figured that was a good sign. She didn't want the Captain to throw her off the ship. She'd heard pirate stories a plenty and if there was one thing she knew, it was not to mess with a pirate Captain while aboard his own ship.

Sakuno let out a nervous laugh, not really knowing what to say to such a thing.

"So what be yer name, lass?" Captain Momo asked.

Sakuno panicked. She honestly didn't know what to say! Prince had told her specifically not to tell them her name or who she was, and had warned that it would be dangerous. However, with such a pointed question, what was she to say?

"She's a no-name, like me," Prince said from behind her.

Sakuno spun around, giving Prince a questioning look. What did he mean by that? They didn't know Prince's real name either? Did he really not have a name or was he just withholding it?

Captain Momo let out a frustrated huff and mumbled for a second under his breath about "Prince" and "secrets" before saying, "Very well then, since ye be Princey's lass we'll call ye Princess, does that suit ye?"

"I suppose," Sakuno answered. She had secretly been hoping for something a little more fun like Siren or Calypso, or some other mysterious seafaring name, but she  _was_  a Princess, and it figured that there was no escaping it, ever.

"Allowin' Prince t' be havin' a lass on board be goin' t' make th' rest o' th' men antsy fer females as well, Captain," said another tall pirate, stepping forward into their conversation.

Sakuno observed that the man was tall and lean, with light brown hair poking out from under his own tricorn hat. Like Prince, he had a long ponytail tied low on the back of his head. Unlike anyone she'd ever met before though, the man seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face; closed eyes and everything. Oh, but Sakuno could tell nothing got past this pirate. He was giving her an assessing look from under his lashes that unnerved Sakuno to no end. What a scary pirate!

He must have been one of the officers of the ship by his manner of dress; he was wearing royal blue velvet breeches and a matching long overcoat with the usual white frilly shirt and black boots. Like Prince, he was clean-shaven, though he didn't have the aristocratic air to him that Prince had, and he talked like a regular old pirate too, not like Prince. Why didn't Prince speak like a pirate did anyways? She would definitely need to ask him about that later.

"Ah, Fuji, dasn't go startin' trouble like ye usually do," Captain Momo said to the taller pirate.

"Me be in earnest, Captain, lasses be trouble that dasn't belong on ships. Why be ye allowin' this? Me dasn't approve," Fuji replied.

"Stay out of it, Fuji, the Captain and I have an understanding," Prince butted in.

Sakuno suddenly felt trapped in the middle of an argument. All eyes were on her, as the three men argued about her.

"Ah Princess, this be Fuji, our Quartermaster," Captain Momo said by way of introduction.

"Quarter...master?" Sakuno questioned, as the title was foreign to her.

"First Mate," Prince translated.

Oh. OOOOHHHH. So this pirate was the 2nd big boss, the only other one on the ship besides the Captain that could pull rank on Prince. Sakuno began to worry. If the First Mate had a problem with her, and the Captain did too, they might go ahead and toss her overboard. Sakuno looked towards the water in fright.

"Ah, how do you do, Quartermaster Fuji," Sakuno butted in, giving the Quartermaster a curtsy as well with a dazzling smile. The pirate turned his attention towards her and opened his eyes. Sakuno's smile disappeared as she shivered in fright. SCARY! Not wanting to appear weaker than she already did, Sakuno determined to hold her ground so she locked her eyes with his, and didn't look away.

Finally the pirate's eyes closed again and his easy smile was back on his face.

"'Tis jus' Fuji, Princess," he finally said. He turned to Prince.

"Why be she here?" he asked him.

Prince scowled at Fuji, his anger clearly visible.

"Why did ye brin' th' lass on board our ship, Prince?" he asked again.

"I found her," Prince answered.

Fuji gave Prince a hard look, silently probing for more. Prince stared back with the same intensity. Sakuno fretted, and Captain Momo pretended not to notice.

"Since when?" Fuji demanded.

"Last raid," Prince fired back.

"Why?" Fuji asked yet again.

Prince scoffed and in a lazy drawl announced, "She belongs to me, so I took her."

Sakuno gasped as the whole crew burst into a flurry of excited hooting and hollering. It wasn't the first time Sakuno had heard Prince say such a sentiment about her, but it was still shocking to hear him say it, yet again. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her throat, and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Fuji remained silent, his displeasure at Prince's response and the crew's support of it glaringly obvious in the tightness of his fake smiling face.

"Ye be startin' t' understand then, Prince, but ye still be havin' a long ways t' go. Lasses dasn't belong on ships, possession or no," Fuji finally stated.

"I don't belong on this ship either, Fuji, you do well to remember  _that_!" Prince exploded in sudden anger.

Sakuno was completely taken aback. What? WHAT? What did he mean by that? Was this what he was talking about with Captain Momo in the stateroom earlier that she'd overheard about being from another ship? Was it really such a big deal to move from one pirate ship to another? Wasn't that the way of pirates after all? How could Prince not belong here with these pirates, especially since Captain Momo seemed to obviously be a friend? Besides, Prince was the Second Mate, arguably the most important person on the whole ship!

"Fuji!" Captain Momo said, finally intervening.

"But Captain-" Fuji began to protest immediately.

"Leave 't, Fuji. 'Tis business from before Prince be wi' us, if he says thar lass has t' be wi' 'em, we be havin' t' let 't be…" Captain Momo said butting in, "…fer now," he added darkly.

Sakuno didn't think she'd ever been so scared in her life at the dark look Captain Momo shot her way. He would kill her in a heartbeat to keep Prince she realized in fright. She took a step back, and found Prince's large hands grasping onto her shoulders from behind. She could only feel his hands, he must have been keeping her at arm's length, but somehow Sakuno understood it was his way of comforting her, telling her she was safe. Silently communicating to her that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"If ye want th' lass here, then she be yer problem, Prince. Me nay be havin' th' lass runnin' round th' ship causin' problems fer th' men. Keep th' lass in yer stateroom or put th' lass t' work in th' galley wi' Oishi," Fuji instructed before he spun on his heel and disappeared into the crowd of pirates behind him.

Sakuno heard Prince scoff behind her at Fuji's parting comments and then she felt him moving, stepping up next to her. "Well, get on with it then, Captain," he said.

"Aye, Princey, aye," Captain Momo said.

Sakuno observed as four pirates stepped out of the crowd, next to the Captain.

"Ye just met Fuji, me Quartermaster, an' ye already be knowin' Prince, me Sailin' Master. This here be Eiji, me Boatswain, Viper, me Carpenter, Takashi me Master Gunner an' Oishi, th' cook. Th' rest o' th' lads come wi' us by each voyage, come an' go as they please fer th' most part," Captain Momo said, by way of introducing the rest of the crew.

Sakuno simply tried to take it all in. She didn't really know what a Boatswain, or Carpenter did on a pirate ship, but she was pretty sure she knew what a Master Gunner and the cook would do.

"Nice to meet you," she was somehow able to mutter out amidst the noise from the sailors.

Viper hissed, and Sakuno recognized him as the pirate she'd snatched the food from in the galley. Was he the one that had ratted on her to the Captain? Wait, now she was confused. How was it that the ship's Carpenter was in the galley preparing food today? What was the cook doing then?

"Ahoy! Welcome, Princess!" said the Boatswain Eiji. He was wearing striped pants; a red cut up shirt and a red bandana was tied over his red hair. He was moving towards her and reaching out to her, when Sakuno felt an arm shoot from behind her and watched as it grabbed Eiji's arm in a vice like grip.

"That's mine," Sakuno heard Prince warn darkly from behind her head. Sakuno tried to turn to see Prince, but he was just out of her vision. Again, her heart started beating erratically. Why was this man so utterly possessive over her? His intensity was overwhelming her senses. Again, Sakuno found herself feeling very safe.

"Aye…Princey, why dasn't ye teach me how t' navigate an' me take yer position ye hate so much, an' yer lass too, how's that sound?" Eiji asked. He was smiling, but somehow, Sakuno felt that his smiles were similar to the Quartermasters, completely calculating and cold. Pirates were the types that were simply waiting for the opportunity to manipulate things to their own advantages, weren't they? Sakuno suddenly felt at a loss. She didn't know how to relate to Prince and how he was able to live in this life, being unable to trust his closest companions.

Prince was suddenly pressing his warm body into Sakuno's back, as his other arm came up behind her and his free hand holding onto her on her upper arm again.

"Navigating isn't the issue, Eiji," Prince retorted.

"Oh, but ye be seein', 'tis," Eiji replied as he twisted his arm out of Prince's grasp and walked off in the same direction Fuji had.

Goodness, Sakuno didn't know what to think! Did all the other pirates not like Prince? Was he some sort of outcast on his own ship? She knew he was a newer addition to the main crew, but still! Wasn't the navigator the most important sailor on a ship besides perhaps the Captain, and even that could be argued? Sakuno turned mournful eyes to the rest of the crew and in a pitiful voice asked, "Doesn't anybody like Prince?"

Her question was met by roaring laughter from the whole crew, including a loud booming laugh from the Captain. Prince had stiffened behind her, and Sakuno realized too late that she must have embarrassed him. She was immediately washed over with shame and guilt.

"Aye, lass, we all be lovin' Princey here 'ceptin' Fuji an' Eiji since they be his primary competition, so t' speak," Captain Momo explained.

"Oh," Sakuno said dumbly. She still didn't really understand, but she figured that was good enough. Perhaps Prince would tell her more later, but asking more questions would probably just make him angry with her if he was already embarrassed, so she dropped it.

"Let's go," Prince said as he began pushing her forward from his position behind her, his hand still grasping her upper arm.

"But I haven't met everybody else yet," Sakuno protested meekly, as Prince continued to push her back towards the entrance to the lower decks.

"The crew needs to get back to work," he said gruffly as he all but dragged her back towards their stateroom.


	8. The Scary Pirate

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway stumbled as she was pushed into the stateroom she was currently sharing with Prince. "Don't push me!" she protested.

"Shut up," Prince commanded as he followed her into the stateroom and closed the door with a finality that successfully gave Sakuno a bit of a fright.

Her righteous fury at being manhandled by Prince the low-level-in-life pirate was abruptly put out and replaced with a cautious fear. Sure, he had mostly treated her gently, if not arduously, but he was after all a pirate, and anybody with even two brain cells to rub together knew you couldn't trust a pirate. Ever. Sakuno shook off a nervous chill and in an attempt at masking her fright, let out an irritated huff as she flopped down into the chair underneath the window.

Prince followed and stood above her, looming over the chair, with possibly the scariest look Sakuno had seen on any pirate yet.

Scratch shaking off the fright; Sakuno found herself rightly scared out of her wits. Even when Prince had boarded her ship and whisked her away she hadn't seen a dark look like this from him. It was even scarier than the look she'd imagined him giving Captain Momo in the conversation about her she'd eavesdropped in on. Now, it was now, days into her captivity when she had assumed a sort of comfort with her captor she was  _now_  going to see the side of Prince that made him the pirate he was. Make no mistake; he  _was_  a pirate. Indeed, all those nice things she'd thought about him not being a pirate, and possibly even being an aristocrat? Forget it! The look he gave her now was too similar to the dark looks she'd seen from Captain Momo, Quartermaster Fuji and Boatswain Eiji to be mistaken for anything but! Sakuno cowered into the chair, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to place herself somewhere else in the cabin where she wouldn't be so easy to corner.

"Sakuno, I'll tell you this once. Don't ever embarrass me like that again," Prince lowly demanded. He crowded his upper body over her, completely invading her space.

Sakuno's senses went into overdrive as her personal space went from small to zero and finally she stiffened in realization at his words. So she _had_  embarrassed him. She was to receive such ill treatment from him, over an embarrassment? What did he think he was, a  _real prince_? Sakuno inwardly scoffed at his reasoning and for not the first time wished she were anywhere but in the Caribbean…on a pirate ship…with Prince the bastard pirate that put on airs like no other man she'd ever encountered in her entire life. She'd been in the company of plenty of men with at least some entitlement to being so  _high and mighty_  though their good breeding at least protected her from being the recipient of it; she was after all, a princess. Which honestly, made her situation all the scarier. Prince knew she was the crown princess of Denmark, and he didn't care a whit about it. There was only one wise course to take in this situation, regardless of how much her royal toes were being stepped on.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, seeking out his eyes to show her earnestness shining out from her brown orbs glittering at him through the shadows of the stateroom. Honestly, she hadn't meant to embarrass him and she was sorry that she had.

Oh, but no, that was not enough for his royal pain Prince the pirate, Lord of the sailing master's stateroom on the Jack Knife. Prince locked fierce amber eyes onto Sakuno's while continuing to loom his general presence over her smaller form.

"If you value your life, Sakuno, you must absolutely never give the impression that I have any sort of weakness. It could get us both targeted and killed," Prince slowly delivered.

He hadn't once raised his voice, which made the whole conversation seem so much more serious to her. He was treating her much in the same way her father would when he would scold her. It was a cold, emotionless, monotone delivery, the disappointment flowing off of him in stifling waves that made her feel like she couldn't even breathe.

The silence in the stateroom was palpable; their breaths not even disturbing it as they stared each other down for several minutes. The gentle moans of the rocking Jack Knife on the ocean's waves were barely noticed in the faint background. Sakuno stared into Prince's steady gaze, silently begging him to stop it already.

"Do you understand?" Prince finally asked.

Taking a moment to find the words, Princess Sakuno delivered her own eloquent, evenly delivered speech, "I promise you Prince, that so long as it is within my power to do so, in as much as I am in your company, I will never let on that you should have any sort of weakness."

Prince's gaze softened in relief as Sakuno's hardened demanding an explanation. He slowly retreated from her presence and then took a couple of steps back from her chair.

"Fuji and Eiji resent me," he shared as he turned towards the bed and plopped on the edge of it.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

Prince looked over her head out the window and grimaced.

"I'm new, and the Captain likes me best of all the officers," Prince tried to explain.

"Hmm," Sakuno chewed on that for a moment as the cabin once again fell into silence.

Prince kept his eyes fixed on the horizon out of the window while Sakuno stared at Prince through the shifting shadows playing across the sideboards. There was apparently a lot more to being on a pirate ship than just attacking ships for booty and capturing defenseless princesses. Sakuno never would have imagined there would be some form of pirate ship politics.

"What are a Boatswain and a Carpenter? I'm not familiar with these titles, and why do they call you the Sailing Master instead of the Second Mate?" she asked, breaking the more comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"It's the pirate way, it's just different. The Boatswain, or rather Eiji is the Third Mate and the Carpenter makes sure we don't sink by working on the ship," Prince explained as he shifted his gaze away from the ocean and back into the stateroom onto Sakuno.

"Oh, but then why was Viper in the galley earlier cutting up meat?" Sakuno asked.

"Heh, like I would know," Prince scoffed.

"Well you know enough to explain pirate terms into naval ones that I would understand. What is it that you aren't telling me? What are you all going to do with me? Will you tell me that now?" Sakuno barraged him with her questions now that he was talking to her.

Prince shook his head as he smirked at her knowingly, "You-"

They both jumped in startlement at their stateroom door being burst open and looked at the intruder.

"Prince – Captain be ordering everybody topside, thar's a Spanish naval ship approachin'!" The Master Gunner Takashi announced. He was visibly pumped up and grinning like a maniac.

"A Spanish naval ship?" Prince and Sakuno questioned in unison.

"Aye! Brin' yer weapons, mate 'tis goin' t' be a bloody battle, BURNING!" Takashi added as he closed the door. They could hear him bellowing down the corridor at the rest of the crew to get topside as well.

A Spanish ship! Sakuno thought, her mind buzzing with possibilities.

"Those idiots, what the hell are they thinking?" Prince vented under his breath.

Sakuno barely heard him, but she'd heard and it completely derailed her Prince Ryoma induced thoughts. She watched the pirate with great puzzlement as he fumed for a moment. She didn't understand him at all. Did Prince not like battle? Wasn't that a pirate's modus operandi? What could possibly be upsetting him to the point he would say something about it? He seemed to make up his mind about something as he suddenly shot Sakuno a look she wasn't quite able to read as he slipped off the bed.

"Stay here," he commanded as he started striding towards the door.

No. Nonononononono. Sakuno swiftly stood up and grabbed onto him.

"Wait! If it's a Spanish ship, it could be Prince Ryoma coming to get me! I fear I have brought you a lot of trouble, let me up top and I'll go with them peacefully," Sakuno persuaded.

Prince scowled at her, "It's not going to be your bloody prince! Just stay here and be quiet!"

"How could you know that?  _Why else_  would a Spanish ship be coming after us? Prince! I need to go with them, there's no way around it!" Sakuno pleaded with him to see her reasoning.

Prince forcibly removed her hands from his coat, his temper finally getting the best of him, his voice raised with each word, "You are staying in this room and that's final! Don't even think about leaving this room, SAKUNO!"

"I can't stay on this pirate ship with you forever! Don't you understand? I have two territories of my country that are counting on me to lead them in the future! I can't walk away from that, not even if I want to!" Sakuno began to tear up, the stress of the situation and her dire circumstances coming to the fore all at once.

Prince gave Sakuno an exasperated look as he spelled the situation out to her, "One Spanish ship – is not going to be enough to stop Captain Momo and the crew. You will be safest here, and here is where you will stay so that I can protect you."

"Protect me? That's what Tomoka said before you attacked her on my ship, you can't protect me, you beast!" Sakuno raised her fist up to beat him on the chest, but Prince caught her by the wrist, stopping her motion.

"You had better not be comparing me to your hand-maid," he deadpanned.

Sakuno huffed in frustration, attempting to wriggle her wrist free of his grasp. Damn, she wanted to hit him so badly it was making her crazy.

"So what if I am? After all, you're just a pirate!" Sakuno yelled in frustration. She only half meant it, but she wanted to hurt him and if she couldn't hurt him physically, she would try to with her words.

Seemingly unaffected by her words, Prince smirked at her and threw her arm to the side by the wrist he'd been grasping, "And you're just a silly girl."

Sakuno's heart dropped into her stomach as he stepped out of the room and shut the door tightly behind him.


	9. The Prince is a Pirate

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou gazed across the ocean at the ship approaching and swore up a storm in his head. WHAT THE HELL WHERE THOSE IDIOTS THINKING? There was a reason why he was stuck on this damned ship, and it had a lot to do with the pirates and a lot to do with the lack of combat skill of the Spanish navy. If they had some heroic ideas in their stupid heads, Ryoma was going to beat the tar out of all of them, first chance he got.

In the meantime though, he had to avoid this confrontation. Not only was he not going to take part in fighting against his own men because that would be stupid. He was also  _definitely not_  going to allow a fight on this bloody ship so long as his bride was on it. That stupid girl! Ryoma was still fuming at her stupid speech below deck as he was trying to get up here. It was fun playing with her and getting to know her without her knowing his true identity, but by now, he was starting to believe she was a simpleton. How could she not have figured out who he was yet?

…Not that he was going to fess up and tell, especially not now while she was being so silly about everything that it brought him untold amusement. Besides, her not knowing was probably a protection in itself, for the both of them.

Shaking his head, as if to clear the woman from his mind he got back to the matter at hand: his men were approaching the ship, to either try to get him, or the princess, or possibly both of them. How they'd even commandeered another ship was beyond him, as he was pretty sure his ship he'd arrived in the Caribbean on was now resting somewhere on the bottom of the ocean floor. The last thing he needed was for his country to lose another ship – especially over a situation that he honestly had well in hand. He'd get Sakuno and himself off of this bloody pirate ship and back to Denmark if it was the last bloody thing he bloody did. Bloody hell, there was no way this pending battle would end well, period. He swore under his breath as he turned away from the railing and took the steps up to the top deck towards the Captain. If this didn't work, there would be hell to pay.

"Captain," Ryoma began as he approached the large man dressed in red and purple.

"What be 't? Make 't quick, we dasn't be havin' much time," the Captain replied.

"Listen, a confrontation with any of the Spanish navy isn't going to be profitable," Ryoma began.

"What be ye talkin' about? Them Spaniards always be havin' plenty o' booty," he argued.

Ryoma suppressed the fit he had burning up inside him. First Sakuno gets all emotional on him in the stateroom and now the Captain was going to be difficult about the battle he  _could not_  fight.

"Captain, are you forgetting how I came to be part of your crew?" Ryoma asked.

"Nay, I reckon it," the Captain answered.

"Then you reckon why I would know this isn't profitable," Ryoma stated.

"Princey, in case ye've forgotten, ye're a pirate now, one o' us. This ortin't be a problem fer ye," Captain Momo said, brushing off Ryoma's concerns.

"If you reckon how I came to be here, then you know I didn't sign up for this job willingly. I'm no bloody pirate, and I'm not going to fight my own countrymen. We can either outrun these idiots chasing after us, or your lot can fight them while I'm sitting pretty below deck with Princess," Ryoma said.

Captain Momo frowned in disappointment. He'd been hankerin' fer a good swashbuckle, an' his opportunity be goin' t' pass th' lad's by after all. 't be all that lass's doin' spoilin' all the'r fun. A battle without Princey be bad news though.

"Fine Princey. Ye're th' Sailin' Master, how do ye think we can avoid this?" Captain Momo asked.

"Easy, we'll fly up the approaching trade winds and sail to the island just past the horizon; it's the one that has the hidden cave with the waterfall entrance. They'll never be able to find us there," Ryoma suggested.

"Waterfall Island?" The Captain suddenly looked rather pleased. Princey sure knew 'im well, didna he? What a manipulative sea dog he be turnin' into. Still, th' chance t' spend some time on Waterfall Isle, arrr be too much o' a temptation t' pass up, that be, if they could get away from th' Spanish. "And ye think our ship can beat them thar?" Captain Momo asked.

Ryoma gave the Captain his trademarked smirk, "No problem."

"Ye be havin' yersef a deal, mate," Captain Momo agreed as he turned his attention towards the ship at large. "Avast! Princey thinks we can outrun these fools! So maties, ye all be following Prince's orders until me say otherwise," Captain Momo bellowed out to the crew.

A chorus of "Aye, aye, Captain," was heard from the crewmen.

Ryoma stepped forward to the helm the Captain had vacated and grasped the wheel with both hands, giving it a good spin to the right.

"Eiji! Swing down the outer sails and let's hit our top speed!" Ryoma commanded.

"Aye, aye," the Boatswain called from the lookout tower before he flipped out onto the main-mast and began to fly expertly around the masts, tying down fresh sails. As each sail was secured, they caught the new gusts of the approaching trade winds and the ship's speed easily increased. Completing his task Eiji returned to the crow's nest and placed a small telescope up to his right eye.

"What see you, mate?" Ryoma called up.

"It looks like we're gettin' away from 'em, Princey!" Eiji called down to Ryoma excitedly.

Ryoma suppressed a smug grin of triumph. It wasn't over yet, so he shouldn't let his guard down. Still, there was always pleasure that came from a job well done; it was the force that kept him sailing all these years after all. The Jack Knife was a beautiful ship, and it was fast. Possibly the swiftest ship he'd ever sailed on, pirate ships certainly owned the seas in some respects, he grudgingly admitted. Still, he allowed a small smirk, as he gazed out at the horizon ahead of them. In a few moments the Waterfall Island should be in view.

A second too late, Ryoma realized he'd heard the sliding noise of metal on metal, which could only mean one thing. Someone was unsheathing his sword. Startled, he turned to his left just in time to miss having his head cut off, but not without damage as his upper left eye took the tip of the sword instead.

Ryoma saw red and closed his left eye, but oh, his right eye still worked, and it saw perfectly Quartermaster Fuji coming at him quickly with a second strike.

" _What the hell_ ,  _FUJI_?" Ryoma demanded as he took his left hand off the wheel and drew his own sword blocking Fuji's second attack.

"Me be sea sick an' tired o' th' Captain makin' us do things yer way an' me be puttin' an end t' 'it right now!" Fuji attacked Ryoma again.

Ryoma desperately blocked Fuji's attacks with his left arm, while trying to maintain a steady course with the wheel in his right. This proved all the more difficult as he had to keep his left eye shut from the blood dripping down his eyelid. He didn't even know if he'd just lost his left eye for good or not, not to mention the searing pain burning around the whole area. Ryoma deftly dodged another well-aimed strike towards his left side while steadying the wheel on its course with his right. It was a good thing he was left-handed, though having his left eye out was given him a disadvantage. Fuji certainly planned this well. Angered, Ryoma struck out at Fuji, his retribution burning up inside of him adding to the fierceness of his own attacks. Almost too quickly, or was it not quickly enough, the others made their way to the duelists, breaking up the fight.

"FUJI! Me be demanding an explanation!" The Captain yelled as he grabbed the thinner man from behind and twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. Master Gunner Takashi was also there, and had grabbed onto Fuji from the front, keeping him from getting lose of the Captain. Eiji, who had come to stop Ryoma didn't need to do a thing as Ryoma stabbed his sword into the deck and grabbed at his eye, the moment he saw that Fuji had been suppressed.

"Eiji, take the wheel," Ryoma commanded the redhead as he stepped back from the scene and allowed himself to lean against the support railing and catch his breath.

He detachedly watched the melee of the Captain, Fuji and Takashi with his right eye wondering what to do next. The three of them were yelling all sorts of obscenities and Fuji had continued to put up quite a fight. Finally, losing his temper Takashi pounded Fuji across the head, rather effectively knocking him out. Captain Momo let him go and allowed the man's body to slump ungracefully onto the deck.

Viper and Oishi had appeared just as Fuji dropped to the deck and Oishi was already having a look at Ryoma's eye.

"He got ye good, didna he? Let's be seein' 't, open yer eye," Oishi commanded as he dabbed the blood away with a rag.

Ryoma scowled and opened his eye. Well, at least he could still see out of it.

"It looks like he cut ye on yer eye lid. Ye sure be one lucky dog, Prince," Oishi commented as he pressed the rag further onto Prince's eye and put Prince's hand over it to hold it there. "We'll get ye a patch fer that eye 'o yers as soon as we hit port," he added before walking over to Fuji's slumped over form.

"Shiver me timbers! Ya gone an' got one up on Fuji, Prince," Oishi exclaimed in disbelief. He glanced at the Captain with a meaningful look while pointing out a spot on the Quartermaster's chest where blood was seeping through a rip in his shirt. What were they so surprised about? Just because he hadn't put his heart into fighting with bloody pirates these past few months didn't mean he couldn't fight  _better_  than the best of them. He'd been raised with a sword in each hand; he was the second son of a King after all! Additionally, if it were a one-on-one battle, Ryoma was certain he could best the whole crew. Not that the pirate crew knew all of that, but still, it smarted at his princely pride that they were even remotely surprised. The only thing stopping him from leaving the ship, the new Princess Sakuno problem aside, was that he wasn't stupid enough to try to take them all on at once. Fuji attacking him though had seriously pissed him off. He didn't want to be there, Fuji knew it, Fuji didn't like it, Fuji didn't try to do anything about it except try to take off his bloody head? ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH.

"Arrr! And if any o' th' rest o' ye scurvy bilge rats be lily livered enough t' attack me ye'll end up in Davy Jones' Locker!" Ryoma bellowed out to the whole crew. It was about time these idiots learned not to mess with Prince Ryoma of Spain!

A chorus of jubilant "Arrr!!" was heard through out the ship as Captain Momo, and Eiji started laughing, Viper hissed approvingly and Takashi went into another pumped up round of "BURNING!"

"Ye be one o' us after all, matey!" Captain Momo crowed proudly.

Eiji began thumping him on the back with the hand that wasn't grasping the wheel and giving him a big grin.

Oh bloody hell, he'd just gone and become a bloody pirate.

 


	10. Why I'm a Pirate

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

 Chapter Ten

* * *

 

Eiji and the main crew swiftly took the sails down just before the ship passed under the waterfall entering a large cave on the south side of the island. The crew on the top deck, and weather deck were briefly doused in cold water as they entered the cave. The large cave was dark and damp, with cold droplets of water dripping down from the cave's ceiling at unpredictable intervals. Ryoma didn't particularly care for this cave, though it was a handy location he'd used over the years for many voyages and missions. This time, he was just happy to get away from fighting his ship and putting Sakuno in unnecessary danger. That was worth putting up with the dark cave and the random droplets of freezing cold water.

The first order of business now that they had arrived was to get into the town and get something to cover up his eye with. Going around without the use of his left arm because he had to hold a cloth to his eye wasn't a good idea. It was bad enough he was currently out an eye, but an eye and an arm was a disadvantage that he wouldn't put up with.

"I'm going to go get a patch," Ryoma announced once the ship had been properly anchored.

"Shall me be lookin' after Princess fer ye?" Eiji asked.

Great, that's just great. Ryoma had almost forgotten about his female predicament with all the fighting excitement. No, Eiji would never be allowed to look after Sakuno nor none of the other pirates either for that matter. She would definitely have to come with him. This was bad. How was he going to see her with his eye like this? That silly woman was going to probably be a heart attack over it.

"Stay away from Princess if you know what's good for you, Eiji," Ryoma threatened as he began to make his way back to his stateroom.

Arriving back in the stateroom, Ryoma thrust open the door and found Sakuno standing in front of the window. She had turned at the sound of the door opening, and was now staring at him, or so his one good eye was telling him. It was pretty dark in there now that they were in the cave.

"We're going into town," Ryoma informed her.

"What's wrong with your eye?" she asked. Of course she asked him, she couldn't just leave it, could she?

"It's nothing," he said, trying to brush it off.

Sakuno gave him a searching look, but didn't press further. She could either tell he was in a foul mood, or she wanted to get into the town and thought that making him mad might decrease her chances. Or perhaps it was both.

Oh, if only he could safely leave her on the ship. There was no way she would be safe on a pirate ship without him watching over her though. She'd be okay as long as they were together and he was well within hearing range of her screaming. Heh…that would certainly be interesting…would she appreciate him after he saved her skin like some sort of dashing prince? That did seem to be the type of guy she was looking for, the silly girl.

Ryoma watched idly as Sakuno put her slippers back on her feet and twisted her hair up. Turning back to him she asked, "Why are you all wet?"

"You'll see," was his vague reply as he led the way out of their stateroom and up to the weather deck.

Hitting the weather deck, Sakuno gasped, "Wow! Look at this place, it's incredible!"

Ryoma smirked at her, "It's cold," he stated.

"It's still incredible," she insisted.

"So Princess, yer goin' t' take care o' Princey's eye fer 'em?" Eiji asked as he approached them.

"What happened to his eye? He wouldn't tell me," Sakuno shared.

Eiji snickered a bit to himself, "Fuji went 'n attacked 'em when we were runnin' away from th' Spaniards."

Sakuno turned wide eyes towards Ryoma, who scoffed at the two of them.

"Let's go, Princess," Ryoma commanded, taking her hand and pulling her away from Eiji and towards the plank set up for disembarking off the ship.

"Prince, did Fuji hurt your eye bad?" Sakuno asked quietly as they stepped onto the cavern floor.

"Not really," Ryoma said. That big mouth Eiji! He was going to pound that bloody pirate senseless before he left the Jack Knife for good, make no mistake!

Captain Momo was standing at the base of the plank, checking carefully with his eyes everything that was coming and going off his ship.

"We'll be back in a couple hours," Ryoma told the Captain.

"Aye, an' dasn't ye be thinkin' about runnin' off, else me and Fuji be huntin' ye down, Princey," the Captain threatened.

"I know," Ryoma said, his irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Ye be free t' leave th' lass," he added.

"I won't," Ryoma said firmly. He squeezed Sakuno's hand tightly and started pulling her away.

"Uhm…what was he talking about?" Sakuno asked uncertainly the moment they were out of hearing range.

"Who?" Ryoma asked, clearly stalling. Maybe she would drop it?

"The Captain!" she replied.

"What about him?" Ryoma asked as he led the way towards the passage that would take them topside.

"He said you could leave me here?" Sakuno questioned.

Ryoma frowned, "It's not happening, so don't bring it up again."

"Prince, I don't understand you at all," Sakuno said sadly.

Ryoma remained silent; telling her now what the situation really was would be too risky. The less she knew, the safer she was. Pirates excelled at uncovering anything they could use to their advantage and they would definitely use having two royal house members aboard their ship to their advantage. That is, if they were to ever find out their true identities. If the girl was too stupid to figure out who he was by now, then she was too stupid to know the truth. He glanced at her profile from the corner of his one working eye. She looked deep in thought. Maybe she wasn't really stupid; she just probably thought it to be so impossible that the thought hadn't even entered her head.

She wasn't what he'd expected, that was for sure. Ryoma had been expecting a spoiled little princess, like all the other princesses he'd known all his life that would be troublesome and harass him on an hourly basis. Sakuno had definitely had a royal upbringing if her manners and way of speaking were anything to go by, but beyond that she wasn't like any other princesses he'd ever met. She was kind. She was also gentle, and she did seem to have the capability to relax and drop her guard. Well, at least around Prince the pirate.

He wasn't Prince the pirate though. He was Prince Ryoma of Spain, the duke of Anjou, and he was her missing fiancé. It had been nice getting to know her like this though. He'd actually been pretty worried about the engagement and getting married after this trip. Mostly because all he knew about this girl was that she was the heir apparent to the throne of Denmark and Norway, barring she could procure for herself a husband, and that she was exceptionally pretty. Well, to his tastes at least. His brother Prince Ryoga wouldn't go for her type, he was more into the busty blondes you'd meet in Tortuga, but Ryoma didn't like those women. Ryoma didn't rightly like any women to be honest, but the Danish princess was someone he didn't mind.

When he'd first seen Sakuno's portrait that her father had sent them, he'd for the first time in his life actually taken an interest in a female. Secretly, he'd found himself wishing that his father would choose him as the princess' husband, though he knew the chances were unlikely. Second son meant second pickings, pretty much all the time. Which was usually just fine with Ryoma, it kept him from having to deal with most of the troublesome stuff his brother had to do. Surprisingly enough it was later announced that HE, Prince Ryoma would wed the Danish princess. He wouldn't go so far to say he was excited about being chosen to be Sakuno's husband, but he would go so far to admit at least to himself that he'd been intrigued. After the announcement, Ryoma had secretly taken to gazing at the portraits that had been sent of her and wondering what his life would be like after they were married and living in Denmark. He'd memorized her looks so well in fact, that the moment he'd laid eyes upon her on her ship, he'd known her instantly.

By the time they met that day on her ship, they were supposed to have actually already been married for almost half a year. Unfortunately, he'd been captured by the pirates and forced into serving on their ship as the Sailing Master not long after having arrived in the Caribbean. It had been a possibility Ryoma had always been prepared to accept. Most pirates became pirates after being captured from another ship by pirates. The pirates would present the scenario to sailors the world over – join us or die. Ryoma would frankly, rather die. However, second mates were always the exception to the rule. Navigators were hard to come by, and a good navigator even harder. Most Sailing Masters were forced into service of the pirates and were never given the option to join or die. It was simply, join and we'll keep you here at gunpoint for the rest of your life if need be.

Having lost their own Sailing Master in the raid they'd done on Ryoma's ship, they'd sought out the Second Mate and finding Ryoma, they'd forced him into his role. He'd been thankful that they'd not discovered his true identity. Being forced into being a Sailing Master was one thing. Being held hostage against his country was an entirely different matter. He'd never be able to live something like that down.

He supposed that it was better to be the Sailing Master than to be simply part of the crew, though he probably would have been more than capable of sneaking off the ship for good by now if he hadn't been valuable to the Captain as a navigator. Still, it had served as a protection for him in keeping him alive these past several months, and it had made him privy to information the rest of the crew wouldn't know about. Such as hearing about Sakuno's ship coming to the Caribbean. Of course, the pirates hadn't had a clue that the Danish ship had been escorting his fiancée to come after him. Honestly, Ryoma hadn't known it either. What he had known though, was that there was a Danish ship that had been sent on a mission to find Prince Ryoma of Spain and that there were women aboard it. Knowing his father as well as he did, Ryoma had put two and two together and come up with Sakuno being on that Danish ship. Instead of staying on the Jack Knife during the raid, as he was accustomed to doing, he'd made his way onto the Danish ship and fought his way to the lower decks to find her.

Oh, he'd found her all right. All flushed and scared yet trying to be brave, he didn't think he'd ever seen such a breathtakingly beautiful woman. In the heat of the moment, he'd practically attacked her with his sudden desire to mark her as his. She WAS his though - make no mistake. As soon as they got out of this situation he would make it abundantly clear to her that she was his too. In fact, Ryoma was starting to think that she had perhaps at least caught on to that much. Prince the pirate or Prince Ryoma of Spain didn't matter when he was kissing her.

Finally arriving at the mouth of the cave entrance, Ryoma took in that the sun was starting to set. They would need to be quick about going into town and getting back to the ship. He briskly led them through the trail that would take them to the road that led into the main town on the island.


	11. Betrayed by the Pirates

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway rushed along beside Prince, taking two steps for each of his and trying desperately not to trip over any of the rocks and other things along the way. They were on their way into the town of the island, and Sakuno was beyond excited to be on land after almost 3 months on the ocean. It was kind-of making her a little sick and dizzy though, and she was happy that Prince was with her guiding her way by holding her hand. She had lots of questions she wanted to ask Prince, but he'd been brooding ever since he'd yelled at her before going to the weather deck to run from the Spanish ship.

Arriving in the town, Prince had marched them into the closest general store. Moving into the dimly lit store, Sakuno noticed a young woman methodically stocking items upon the shelves. She looked to be about the same age as Sakuno was, and she had short blonde hair and a somewhat dirty working dress on.

"Hey, girl, I need you to patch my eye up for me," Prince said as he approached the girl, who appeared to be the only occupant in the store.

Upon hearing his voice, the young woman turned and looked at Prince, her face quickly becoming a glare, "You!" she accused as she placed both hands at her hips. "I should have known it was you with that tone of voice! Still rude as ever aren't you?" At least she spoke better than all the pirates did, Sakuno noted.

She stalked the few steps needed to shorten the distance between them and looked over Prince's face, "Getting scruffy too, aren't you?"

Prince's eyes narrowed at the girl, "Not really."

"Hmmm…" the girl hummed, her interest in the subject apparently lost. "Okay, follow me to the back then, and I'll get you patched up. Honestly, I never pictured you getting into a scrape like this," she mumbled as she walked towards the back of the store.

Prince followed behind the girl nonchalantly and not knowing what else to do, Sakuno reluctantly followed behind Prince. She'd never felt quite so out of place before. Just what did this other girl know about Prince? How long had she known him? She seemed pretty familiar with him. Sakuno watched as the young lady had Prince sit upon a barrel and then placed a small fresh piece of gauze over Prince's closed eye and then placed a black patch around his head, effectively protecting his injured eye.

"How long do I have to keep this patch on?" Prince asked.

"At least a couple of days, you didn't lose your eye did you?" she asked.

"Are you worried?" Prince teased.

Sakuno's mouth opened in shock at his question as the young woman blushed and started sputtering out a denial. Sakuno couldn't believe her ears and eyes, to see Prince acting so familiar with another female and talking to her in the way he would with her sent her already confused emotions into overdrive. In a panic, she turned around and fled out of the store and back onto the road. She ran in the opposite direction of the Jack Knife, not wanting to return to the ship, or to see Prince ever again. She needed to find a way off the island and continue her quest to find Prince Ryoma and get back home! Perhaps she could send some kind of missive back home?

Before she realized it, Sakuno had run directly into contact with another person.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized, trying to continue on her way, she was surprised to find that she was actually being restrained.

"Where be ye runnin' off t' in such a hurry Princess?"

Sakuno looked up, "Eiji!" Oh no! She'd been caught.

"Where Princey be?" he asked as he looked over her head down the road in the direction Sakuno had run from.

Not knowing what to say, Sakuno kept quiet and tried not to twitch.

"Ye be havin' a lover's spat? Want me t' take care o' ye?" Eiji asked as his eyes continued to scan the road behind her.

"I-I," Sakuno hesitated, maybe running away hadn't been such a good idea after all? Prince had warned her to stay away from the other pirates. Had she just placed herself in more danger than she'd been in before? Stupid Prince! Stupid emotions!

"Ye dasn't be havin' t' be lily livered o' me, I'll take care o' ye. How about a nice, hot bath an' some fresh clothes? I know jus' th' place, come," Eiji said as he smoothed Sakuno's hair down her back. Turning, he steered her down a new road. Somewhat pacified, Sakuno allowed him to escort her, looking back behind her every few seconds to make sure Prince wasn't following. A hot bath DID sound nice, and some fresh clothes would be rather lovely. What was Prince talking about? The pirates didn't seem so bad.

Arriving at what appeared to be a nice inn, Eiji escorted Sakuno through the entrance and Sakuno's alarms started going off in her head. The outside of the building certainly had been deceiving. Inside, there were many drunken men, a heavy smoke, and scantily clad women. Sakuno turned away from the parlor area in embarrassment. Just what kind of establishment had Eiji brought her too?

"Me brought ye something," Eiji was saying to the women behind what appeared to be the check-in counter. She had long red hair and wore glasses, but she was wearing normal clothes, unlike all the other scantily clad females. She was very beautiful, though she was clearly older than them, and had an experienced air to her. She was giving Sakuno an assessing look behind her spectacles.

"Eiji, it's so nice to see you again," she said as she gave the man a half glance. Her attention was clearly focused on Sakuno and frankly it was making Sakuno extremely nervous. Just what was this all about?

"She's a real beauty t' ain't she, Aoi?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm," the woman said as she scanned Sakuno's body from head to toe. Sakuno moved her weight from one foot to the other as the anxiety started to get to her. Just what kind of mess had she gotten herself into? It wasn't normal for women to look at other women this way at all! Plus, what was Eiji talking about?

Eiji pulled one of Sakuno's curls and wrapped it around his finger, "So pure an' innocent lookin', she may e'en be untouched, tho I suspect Prince has had a wee go o' two at th' lass."

Sakuno flushed red. Was he talking about what she thought he was talking about? What in the world? Sakuno took a step back, hoping she could make another run for it before this got any weirder, only to find Eiji's free hand had a firm grasp on her wrist. She looked down at the offending hand, burning through it with her eyes. How dare he? How dare he restrain her and take her to a place like this and then imply that she had – had – had! WITH PRINCE!

"Prince?" Aoi questioned her attention turning towards Eiji.

"Aye," Eiji confirmed.

"That's impossible!" Aoi exclaimed.

"We all thought 't, but me be seein' 't myself, he be down right possessive o'er th' wench," Eiji said.

"I don't know, Eiji, that complicates things, it would be like bringing that An from the store here and putting me against Captain Momo," Aoi was saying.

Eiji yanked Sakuno forward and pushed her against the counter as he banged his free fist on the top of the counter, shaking it to its foundation. Sakuno let out a yelp of fright at the sudden movement and his forcefulness.

"Dasn't test me Aoi, she ain't An, an' Captain Momo dasn't want this girl back on the Jack Knife, savvy?"

Aoi crossed her arms and tapped her right hand fingers against her upper left arm. She gave the both of them a prudent look. Finally, she reached below her and slid a key across the counter to Eiji.

"Put her up in the secret room, Eiji and we'll talk," Aoi said.

Eiji grinned, "Me be knowin' ye would be seein' 't me way."

"Wait," Sakuno tried to protest.

Eiji's grip on her wrist moved to her upper arm as he began to wrestle her up the stairs to the right of the counter, "Let's go, Princess. An' ye be keepin' quiet if ye know what's good fer ye."

Sakuno struggled as Eiji manhandled her up three flights of stairs, unlocked a small door at the end of the dimly lit hallway and shoved her into a small room. The room was very dark, it's only light source coming from the moon that had risen now that it was dark outside. Sakuno frantically took in her surroundings as Eiji produced a small, tightly wound rope from one of his pockets and roughly tied Sakuno down on the bed that occupied the majority of the small room. She found herself lying on the bed face up with her arms wound to the headboard above her head and her feet tied to the posts at the foot of the bed.

As the pirate turned to leave, Sakuno turned watery eyes to the redhead, "How could you, Eiji? How could you?"

Eiji turned back to Sakuno and gave her a dark, devilish grin that she could barely make out in the moonlight, "`Tis Captain's orders, miss."

"Capt-mmmpppphh," Sakuno began to question as a bandana was shoved into her mouth and tied around her head with the last bit of the small rope. Finishing his task, Sakuno watched helplessly as Eiji left the room.

"MOPPPHHHHMOOOPPPPHHHH!" She yelled in frustration as she cursed the Captain in her head. Why? Why were they going against Prince's wishes and doing this to her? What was to become of her? What would she be forced to do next? She strained against the rope and it quickly began cutting into her flesh. Defeated, Sakuno whimpered softly to the silent moonlit room.


	12. Prince is a White Horse

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Her Royal Highness Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway didn't think she'd ever in her entire life been quite as terrified as she was in that moment. Lying there in the dark, still, silent room completely tied up and restrained on a bed.

In what she was pretty sure was a brothel.

In the "secret room" of the brothel, at the top of the stairs, at the end of the hallway, with a locked door.

Her mind raced with all the scary possibilities of what sort of arrangements Eiji and Aoi, the brothel owner could be making for her. Was her body to be sold? She, the great crown Princess of Denmark and Norway reduced to a prostitute? It was too scandalous. She may have done better revealing her identity to the pirates after all, as being used for ransom money would at least have insured her safety, and her eventual return to Denmark.

She squeezed her eyes shut as a fresh wave of tears cascaded out of them. How had it come to this? How had her life brought her to this point? Where exactly did she go wrong? Was it several things, or just one thing?

The rough sound of wood sliding against wood turned Sakuno's attention to the window of her room. It was slowly being opened from the outside by a large, male hand. She watched as the frame of the window was levered into the room in fascination.

What in the world?

In what seemed like an eternity later, Sakuno was astonished to find Prince's face appearing through the opening, and a moment later the man stood just inside the room.

"MMMMMMmmmm!" she tried to say through her gag.

"Sakuno, you are in so much trouble," Prince said lowly as he swiftly moved to the foot of the bed and made quick work of cutting through the rope bindings on her feet. Moving to the head of the bed, he did much the same with her hands.

As soon as her hands were free, Sakuno pushed herself upright and met Prince's hands at the back of her head untying the rope holding the bandanna firmly in her mouth. Being freed of her gag, Sakuno coughed violently for a moment from her dried out mouth.

"Prince! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What do you think you foolish woman?" he whispered back as he took her hand and pulling her off the bed moved her towards the window he'd entered through.

Sakuno dug the heels of her feet into the floorboards of the room in protest, and whispered fiercely, "I  _don't_   _want_ to go away with you  _again_!"

Prince took a moment to bring his head back in from where it had been peeking out of the window and turned to her with a dark, dangerous look. His one viewable eye was shadowed and narrow, his expression fierce and rebellious. He'd never looked so much like a scary pirate as he did in that moment. Sakuno shivered before he grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a bruising kiss of punishment and submission.

"Nnnggg," she protested as she pushed against his chest. Tears once again leaked from the corners of her closed eyes.

Bringing his other hand up, Prince put his free arm around her back and pulled her small body against his. He held her so tightly she lost her breath and what little strength she was using to push against him. Feeling her arms slacken, he released her and took a deep breath.

He watched her stumble back, and steadied her as she gasped for air. Catching her breath, Sakuno raised her head up to look at Prince, tears freely flowing from her eyes and fire burning behind them.

"Don't you  _ever_  kiss me again! I hate you!" she hissed.

Prince smirked at her and pulling her head back for another round, he crushed his lips against hers, biting at them until she opened her mouth to accept him. As soon as he felt the fight leave her body, he gently pulled her against him again, softly caressing her curves and gently persuading her to respond.

Finally, she relented and kissed him back. After several minutes of being lost to their passions, he released the princess again, waiting for her reaction. Once free of his support, she collapsed onto the hard floor, her tears freely flowing from her eyes she wept with much bitterness. Prince watched her in amazement.

"I have no hope of escaping you, do I Prince?" she finally murmured to the floor rhetorically. She pounded her small fists against the floorboard pathetically. "No hope, I have no hope."

Bending down, Prince grasped onto her right forearm and pulled her lithe body up, supporting her against his own strong mass. "You have to be the most troublesome, dramatic women ever," he complained.

Sakuno didn't bother to comment, she was rather busy being in the depths of despair and self-loathing.

His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou observed Sakuno's pathetic look from the peripheral vision of his one working eye and felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving her. Sure, he hadn't outright lied to her about anything; he'd just allowed her to assume he was a pirate of the Jack Knife. Which, technically, he supposed he was, but first and foremost he was Ryoma the 2nd Prince of Spain, and her betrothed. Her pain probably stemmed from her lack of that second, more important fact. Seeing her looking so broken and betrayed was bothering him on several levels he didn't know existed until now. Was she seriously making him emotional? Damn, this girl was such a pain. How was he ever going to live with her for the rest of his life? She would drive him absolutely mad. Okay, okay, so maybe he didn't mind kissing her so much...

He took a deep breath and scoffed. He couldn't think about this right now, he'd already wasted time by allowing her to upset him. Turning his head away from Sakuno he looked at the view of the island's main harbor out the window. With the patch now covering his left eye, she was completely out of his field of view, which was a good thing. He was too upset to look at her; she stirred up all sorts of  _feelings_  inside of him that he couldn't deal with right now. Just past the harbor was the bend of the island where the waterfall cave with the Jack Knife sat. He needed to get the two of them there before any more trouble came.

Pushing the main portion of the window out of the room on its lever he turned back to Sakuno and pushed her towards the window's opening.

"Sakuno, climb out the window and hold onto the rope there," he instructed.

"No!" she exclaimed vehemently, immediately backing away from the window.

Ryoma cursed under his breath in irritation. This woman!

"It-it-it's too high up," she confided in a soft whisper.

"I forgot that you're afraid of heights," Ryoma commented in resignation.

Making his own way back out the window, he held onto the rope with both hands, and supported his weight with his feet on the side of the brothel house. Looking up at Sakuno he commanded, "Get on my back and let's get out of here."

Sakuno gave him a mutinous look.

"Do you want to stay here and be raped? That's the only outcome you're going to get from this place, Sakuno. Get. Out. Here. Now." Ryoma commanded.

Sakuno gave him a scowl, but obediently crawled through the window and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively choking him. Ryoma gagged slightly, but made quick work of getting them back on the ground. Not bothering to sever the rope, he instead hoisted Sakuno's legs up from under her thighs and wrapped them around his midsection. Jumping up and down he bounced her to fit into a comfortable position on his back as she yelped out in shock and he grinned mischievously. Okay, so maybe the silly princess was kind-of fun too. Taking a quick glance in both directions behind the brothel house, he made quick work of running the two of them through the back roads of the small town back towards the Jack Knife.

If he could just get them out of the town and back on the ship, the crew wouldn't be able to cause more problems for them, Ryoma reassured himself. Entering the entrance to the passage leading to the cavern, Ryoma let out a sigh of relief. The passage was well lit, indicating that the crew was still busy moving cargo on and off the ship from the town. Continuing to rush forward, he didn't bother to let Sakuno down, despite her now meekly voiced protests at being carried on his back. Just before the ship came into view, he stopped and releasing her legs from his hands, he let her slide down his back and place her feet back on the ground. Now that he was at ease, the effects of feeling her soft body pressed up against his back hit him. Embarrassed, he didn't give Sakuno a chance to see his face as he started making his way forward into the large cavern. He listened for Sakuno's hurried shuffle behind him and gave a half grin at the dark cavern ceiling when he heard her catching up to him.

He turned around to her and took her hand, leading her down the dark unfamiliar path for her back to the plank to board the lamp-lit ship. Seeing the Quartermaster Fuji now manning the plank to board, Ryoma got slightly nervous again. Fuji didn't like either himself or Princess, and he might stir up a fight as it was.

He didn't have to worry. Once Fuji caught sight of him, he called out, "Arrr Prince, 'tis yer watch ya bilge rat."

"Don't tempt me t' slice ye up again, ya scurvy dog," Ryoma called back mockingly as he stopped where Fuji was standing.

Fuji opened his eyes and gave Ryoma a dark look, "Arrr, shall we test 't then? I be havin' a hankerin' fer a good sword swashbuckle."

Ryoma stepped towards the Quartermaster and poked his finger into his side where he'd drawn blood earlier, "Fuji, this is your only warning. If I'd had use of both my arms from not steering the ship away from the Spanish, you'd be in Davy Jones' Locker right now."

Fuji apparently decided to call it a draw, as he stepped back from Ryoma's stabbing finger and began making his way up the path towards the town.

"Looks like I be havin' t' pass ye up this time mate, I got a wench waitin' fer me at Aoi's an' I need t' check on Momo t' make sure he didna get into any trouble wi' An," he called over his shoulder.

Oh yeah, An.

"Tell Kippei's little sister thanks for patching up my eye," Ryoma yelled back, giving Sakuno a glare for good measure.

"Yes, who is that girl?" he heard Sakuno asking. She suddenly looked rather annoyed with him.

Ryoma had an epiphany. Was that what the whole stupid running off and getting taken to Aoi's by Eiji was all about?

Giving Sakuno a knowing grin, he asked, "Jealous?"

Sakuno's face flushed so red Ryoma was able to make it out even in the distilled lighting of the lamps on the ship.

He shook his head and turned his face away from her, so she could only see his patched eye, "Stupid." Knowing nobody could see him, Ryoma allowed himself to give the ship a delighted smile. So…Princess Sakuno liked him after all.


	13. The Pirate is the Prince

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Her Royal Highness Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway didn't rightly feel like much of a princess at all anymore. She'd become so accustomed to life on a pirate ship these past two weeks that she'd mostly forgotten about kingdoms and kings, castles, jewels, hand-maids, arranged marriages and all the other things that she'd lost when Prince had captured her.

Life on the pirate ship was vastly different from what she'd always known, that was a given, but it really wasn't so bad…it had it's charms. Oh, but really she was just getting used to it. Her days on the Jack Knife were filled with sunshine, ocean breezes, gorgeous clear turquoise water and oh, yeah, pirates. They really weren't so bad once they accepted you - which they had, even if it had been begrudgingly for a couple of them. Her nights were filled with visits from Prince as he made his way back and forth from the weather deck to their stateroom as was needed to navigate the ship. He'd changed a little, and become much more gentle with her after their adventure on the Waterfall Island. When they were alone, he was very physically affectionate, though verbally he maintained his whole mantra of them getting married because she belonged to him. Honestly! She belonged to Prince Ryoma, like it or not, which she had continued to remind him, though she'd given up on trying to stop Prince's advances. Honestly, she liked Prince and she enjoyed kissing him and touching him, and so long as he didn't take it too far…well…she was a ruined woman, wasn't she? Oh…if Prince Ryoma ever found out. She hated to think of it.

Though…who knew? She might never get off the Jack Knife and maybe she really would eventually marry Prince. How long was she supposed to wait?

She didn't know. She reminded herself constantly that thinking she might end up really staying here and marrying Prince was becoming a silly fantasy and she needed to get it OUT of her mind.

She was sitting on the bench at the table in the galley with Cook Oishi and Master Gunner Takashi. Oishi was boiling water and making a general fuss about making stew. Takashi was cutting up some fresh chunks of beef they'd been able to get at an island last night "a treat fer ye all from all th' recent booty" the Captain had explained. She hummed along with the pirates singing on the deck above them while swinging her dirty, bare feet along with the tune. She was busy peeling the peas for the stew. Tonight they were having a feast by pirate terms, well, at least while on board the ship. Sure, they had some meals while on land, but generally the ship fare was much poorer.

She took another swig of rum as she tossed the last of the peas in the bowl. The humidity was getting to her in the warm galley, so she pulled her hair back and rolled it up in a makeshift bun. Ah…a cool neck. There was no beating it for fighting the heat of the galley.

"Oishi, the peas are done," she called to the Cook.

Oishi turned from the stove and came to retrieve the peas from her, "Thank ye, Princess."

He was so nice to her, as were most all of the Jack Knife pirates these days; they'd began to treat her like a comrade, but still as their "Princess." She really was turning into a member of the crew too, she'd even been part of a couple of raids, and the boys had set about all sorts of interesting ways to use her, despite Prince's protests. All Sakuno knew was that she was having the time of her life, and it was the last thing she'd expected when she'd been sent off to the Caribbean after Prince Ryoma. She was a different person on the Jack Knife.

Her favorite duty was working in the galley with Oishi. Takashi usually spent his spare time in there with them as well and three of them had enjoyed working together. She smiled and set to work on the next ingredient for the stew. Carrots.

"Ahoy! Th' stew be ready yet?" Eiji asked as his head poked in the doorway.

The three room occupants all looked at him.

"Not yet," Sakuno answered for them.

"Arrrr, where be Princey?" he asked.

"On the weather deck getting us wherever we're going, I'd imagine," Sakuno answered distractedly as she began cutting up the carrots. When she wasn't in the galley, she would usually be topside with Prince watching him do his job of checking the wind and the maps and bossing around the sailors to keep the ship on course to wherever Captain Momo had instructed him to take the ship to next.

"Me nere would be havin' guessed 't when ye first came on board missy, but ye really brought ou' th' pirate in o' Princey," Eiji commented offhandedly.

Sakuno paused her cutting for a moment and puzzled her brow. What?

"What do you mean, Eiji?" she asked as she resumed her methodical cutting of the orange vegetable.

All three of the pirates stopped what they were doing and surrounded her at the table.

Startled at their odd behavior, Sakuno stopped again and looked up at them.

"Ye mean ye dasn't know?" Takashi asked.

"Don't know what?" Sakuno asked. What a puzzling conversation! Honestly, whatever was the big deal?

"We captured Princey. He be what ye call a forced buccaneer," Eiji explained gleefully.

Sakuno dropped the knife onto the table in shock. There were pirates that didn't want to be pirates? Wait - what? She'd known for some time that Prince wasn't originally on the Jack Knife crew, but Prince wasn't  _always_  a pirate? He didn't  _want_ to be a pirate? Her mind took off racing with all sorts of possibilities and explanations. LORD, but if that didn't make Prince start to make a whole lot more sense, and…and…oh my. Comments Prince had said that had puzzled her exceedingly and made her furiously angry suddenly flooded her mind. If he was...if he was! All those comments about belonging to him and getting married and how she said so and how she was slow and how he didn't want to fight the Spanish and...! She fought off her mind going further on this tangent and forced out her next most important question, she needed to verify this first.

"Where did you capture him from?"

All three of the pirates gave each other blank looks. Oishi put his right hand over his chin and looked down, his brows furrowed together. Takashi started counting off on his fingers and Eiji scratched his head while he looked out the windows along the side of the galley. Sakuno watched them anxiously and tried to calm her racing heart. Don't jump to conclusions, Sakuno! It could be nothing! Still…the possibility that Prince, that he could be…that he hadn't bothered to tell her that he…

Captain Momo appeared in the doorway, "What be ye bilge rats doin'? Get back t' work!"

"Wait, Captain, 'ere did we get Princey from?" Eiji asked.

The Captain stopped his retreat and stepped into the room, his face grave, "The Spanish Navy."

Sakuno jumped from her sitting position and slammed her palms onto the table top, "The Spanish!" Rushing over to the Captain, she grasped him by his coat sleeve and looked up at him not masking her desperate look, "Are you sure, Captain Momo?"

Captain Momo gave her a started look. "Aye, he be the'r Second Mate, an' we tookst th' lad's instead o' killin' th' lad's since we be losin' our Sailin' Master in that raid," he explained.

WELL! Her suspicions now confirmed, Sakuno fumed as she rushed out of the galley past the Captain, Eiji, Takashi and Oishi towards the passage leading to the weather deck.

Prince Ryoma! All her confusion was instantly gone as the pirate known as Prince suddenly sparkled into full clarity. It was her wayward fiancé that had captured her this whole time! That big, stupid, jerk! She was going to kill him for playing her for a fool! The emotional turmoil she'd been through was reason enough to kill him! All this "she belongs to me" talk! No wonder! No wonder he knew her by sight, no wonder he was such an exceptional swordsman and navigator! NO WONDER he didn't want to fight the Spanish ship that had chased after them three weeks back! How dare he! How dare he take all the liberties he'd taken with her without revealing his identity!

Reaching the weather deck, Sakuno spun on her heel to head towards the back of the ship where he'd be watching the waters this time of day, only to run into the very man at the side of the railing on her way there.

"Princess!" he greeted as he grinned at her happily.

Sakuno stopped in her tracks in shock. He was  _smiling_  at her. Good Lord, what a change from his usual nonchalance. What had put him in such a good mood? No matter, remembering her anger she gave him her full on glare of royal outrage, and explained everything with her one word response, "Ryoma."

He was either deaf or stupid, because the man didn't take note at all of her change of address, "They're here, and we're saved!"

"Whatever in the world are you talking about?" Sakuno asked angrily.

Now she was confused again. What was he talking about? What was he so happy about? She was here to  _kill him_ and she'd just made it very clear to him that she was on to him! How dare he not take notice of this and instead confuse her again? Would she never have the upper hand with this infuriating prince of hers? Oh goodness, and there was her tell, she was already thinking of him possessively, just as he did her.

Just as she had begun to mentally beat herself up for all sorts of stupid accounts Ryoma stepped behind her, turned her body towards the horizon and putting his arms around her, he held his telescope up to her eye.

Curious, Sakuno momentarily forgot her anger and steadying the telescope with her right hand she looked through the eyepiece.

Ships! There were tons of ships! Goodness, it must be a whole naval fleet judging by the size of it. Looking carefully at each vessel Sakuno took note of the flag waving proudly on the flagship. Denmark! Not only that, she knew that ship! It was The Lark, her cousin Admiral Tezuka's ship! Oh happy day, they were saved!

"It's Tezuka!" she exclaimed to Ryoma. Spinning around in Ryoma's arms she threw her arms and around his neck and smiled a bright, glorious smile at him, "Ryoma! It's my cousin Tezuka and the naval fleet! We're saved! We're going home to Denmark!"

Ryoma reflexively hugged her back closely and a moment later he stiffened. Sakuno was suddenly catching on really quickly…wait. Had she really just said his name? _His real name?_ Removing his arms from her, he took a step back and looked at her suspiciously from under his long bangs with his cat-shaped hazel eyes.

" _Sakuno_ , what did you just call me?"

Mistake. That reminder triggered her anger again, and Sakuno momentarily forgot her greater happiness. Punching Ryoma in the shoulder she shouted, "You big, horrible, jerk! I hate you! Why didn't you tell me! How could you keep something so important from me all this time! You completely took advantage of my ignorance and played with my emotions, I can't believe you!"

Rubbing the shoulder she'd punched Ryoma gave Sakuno a knowing smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me, you horrible prince!" she immediately reprimanded. He wasn't taking her anger seriously and this only served to fire her up further.

"You were the one too stupid to figure it out. It was completely obvious," Ryoma rebutted calmly.

Incredulous at his reply Sakuno stomped her foot in outrage, as she gasped for words to express her indignation. Her eyes flashed fire at Ryoma's confident gaze. "Tell me  _why_  would I have  _ever_  even thought it was  _possible_  that you would be a PIRATE, a  _bloody pirate_ , Ryoma, a  _PIRATE_!"

As he gave her another smirk she viciously poked him in the chest with her finger. "You know what? You really are a pirate, Ryoma! And  _you know what_? You can just stay here in the Caribbean and I'll go home and  _marry your brother_!" She poked him several times to emphasize her point.

Grabbing her hand, Ryoma pulled her against him and asked, "Are you quite finished harping, woman?"

Shocked at his behavior, though really, after almost three weeks of living with him, you'd think she'd be used to it by now, Sakuno gave Ryoma a scandalized look of horror, her mouth open in disbelief. Was he really still not taking her seriously? She was perfectly serious. Really! No...really! She meant it!

"I can't believe you, I can't  _believe_ my parents want me to marry  _you_! I can't believe-mmmphhh-" Sakuno's rampage was finally silenced by Prince Ryoma's mouth descending upon her own.

It had been three weeks since she'd resisted his advances, but resist she did, and almost as vehemently as she had the night Eiji took her to the brothel house on Waterfall Island. She pushed at his chest and wiggled her body around trying to release herself.

Ryoma broke the kiss for a moment, " _Sakuno_... _stop_ ," somehow his gentle command conveyed an endearing, loving quality to it. It was as if it was Ryoma's way of saying 'I won't let anyone else have you because I love you,' or 'Please, Marry me, Sakuno.'

Somehow placated at his gentle tone and loving caresses Sakuno found herself giving in, so she pushed his back up against the railing and began to kiss him back punishingly. Putting both of her hands on the back of his head she pulled his face even closer to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue against her own aggressively.

Ryoma knew she was trying to punish him, but against his will he found himself excited at her sudden participation in activities he had completely instigated previously. He moaned and pushed his body into hers. Instead of pulling away as she usually would, Sakuno pushed back and he nearly lost it. He cupped her face with both hands and began kissing her tenderly. Her anger must have somewhat abated, because Sakuno too had become gentle. She looked at him with hooded eyes and mewed appreciatively as he began kissing his way down her exposed neckline and she threw her head back, exposing it to him completely. He tilted her head to one side as he left a trail of open, wet kisses along her collarbone. Caught up in the moment, Sakuno sighed blissfully, enjoying his tender kisses along her neck.

My, this was turning into quite the freedom celebration for them. If this continued, he'd have to drag her to the stateroom and finish this before the fleet arrived!

Unfortunately for the would-be lovers, Eiji let out an alarmed call came from the crow's nest, "They're comin'! Thar's a whole fleet comin'! Captain! Captain!"

Snapped out of it, Ryoma and Sakuno jumped apart and looked towards Eiji who was sliding his way down the main mast, still shouting out about the approaching fleets.

"Are the Spanish ships here too?" Sakuno questioned dreamily.

"Yeah, I saw our flag. Our fathers probably went overboard as usual and sent half of our navies across the bloody ocean to fetch us," Ryoma replied.

"Overboard it may be for you, second son, but not for me. I've told you before I'm my parents only heir," Sakuno murmured, distracted still by their heated make-up session.

"Whatever you say,  _Princess_ ," Ryoma teased. Somehow Sakuno could tell by his tone he was mocking her pirate name.

She huffed and looked out towards the horizon where the approaching ships were coming as the flurry of activity on the deck continued. Within a couple of short minutes, most of the crew were crowded around the couple, looking towards the approaching fleet.

Ryoma and Sakuno stood between the Captain and Fuji. Resolved, Ryoma turned to the Captain, "Captain, it's time to let us go."

Captain Momo looked at Ryoma in surprise, "This be yer doin' Princey?"

"Aye," Ryoma replied.

Captain Momo actually looked betrayed for a moment, before his face hardened, "Explain, Prince an' make 't quick."

Not wanting to see the friendship of the Captain and Ryoma ruined, Sakuno stepped around Ryoma and stood between the two men, "Actually, Captain Momo, this is my fault."

"Princess?" The Captain questioned his face immediately turning red with anger.

"Wait a minute," Ryoma tried to interrupt, but Sakuno had already begun.

Giving a curtsy similar to the one she had given when first introduced to the ship, she said, "I am Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway."

There was a collective startled gasp from the whole crew; even the Captain and Fuji looked surprised.

Sakuno pointed towards the approaching ships, "This is my naval fleet come to rescue me."

The Captain looked from Princess Sakuno, to the ships and back again a few times. Fuji had his eyes closed and an uncharacteristic frown on his face that was usually only seen when his eyes were opened.

"Princey, ye kidnapped  _a real princess_?" the Captain finally asked, giving his attention back to Ryoma. The crew erupted in noise.

"Why would ye do that without tellin' me?" Captain Momo continued, the betrayal and confusion he felt clearly evident in his voice.

Ryoma grit his teeth in frustration, but before he could answer, Fuji had put two and two together for him.

"Captain," he said, "Prince was the second mate o' th' ship we took, so he must be th' 2nd Prince o' Spain we be hearing so much about as a navigator."

There was a prolonged silence on the deck.

"Princey be a damn smart navigator," The Captain finally mumbled to himself in thought. Coming to some sort of conclusion he looked up again. "What does that be havin' t' do wi' 't, Fuji?" the Captain asked darkly.

"I reckon readin' about 't in a newspaper in Puerto Rico. Th' house o' Spain an' th' house o' Denmark be havin' arranged a marriage between the'r children t' inherit th' keel o' Denmark an' Norway," Fuji informed him. "If Prince tookst Princess t' protect th' lass' when we raided th' lass' ship an' then told us she be his, that would explain a lot, nay?"

Captain Momo's dark look returned with a vengeance and was now directed at Ryoma, "Fuji be makin' a lot o' sense, Princey."

Ryoma glared at Sakuno for interrupting his plan and said, "I am as he says. Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou, 2nd son of His Majesty King Nanjiro I of Spain." Looking at Sakuno he added, "Betrothed of Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway."

The crew erupted to new levels of noise at Ryoma's confession.

"Who would be havin' ereguessed Princey be really a Prince?" Eiji quipped.

"Yes, this be very serious, very serious indeed. How be ye goin' t' get us ou' o' this?" The Captain looked about him, and hoped fervently that anybody had an idea of how to get the Jack Knife out of the situation safely. Theoretically, he would hold royalty ransom for some heavy booty, but as talented as his crew was, there was no way they'd be able to best the vast number of naval war ships headed their way. He also wasn't quite sure how he felt about losing Prince that way.

"We can't outrun them," Ryoma began.

"Arrr, an' we nay be fightin' 'em either," Takashi added.

"Listen, Momo...I've already thought about this as I've been waiting for them to come for me. Put up a white flag and let Sakuno board the Danish flagship. She will probably be able to secure safe passage for the Jack Knife, since her cousin is the Danish Admiral. I'll stay here until it's agreed," Ryoma said.

"An' then be leavin' us without a navigator?" the Captain asked.

Ryoma smirked, "Like you said Captain, you did just fine without me for many voyages."

Captain Momo growled.

"Look. You don't really have much to bargain with Momo, it will be a success if Sakuno and I can prevent the approaching fleet from sinking your ship and killing the lot of you. Is that what you want?" Ryoma asked.

The Captain looked back to the approaching fleet and then back at Prince and Princess. He was a pirate through and through, and most of him wanted to take the couple and use them as hostages, but he had formed a grudging respect for the both of them and truth be told, he didn't have the heart to hurt either of them, which was an extremely high probability if he went that route.

"Captain, you're less than a day away from Tortuga. Take the south winds that come with the sunrise and you'll be fine. Find yourselves a Sailing Master there," Ryoma instructed.

Captain Momo was not pleased by any means, but he supposed Prince's plan would have to do. Honestly, it probably was the best plan, Prince had always had rather good plans, which was why he usually listened to him. Maybe it was because Princey had really been a Prince his whole life? He didn't know why his instincts were telling him he could still trust him after Prince had been lying to him for the last seven months, but somehow he did. As satisfied as he would get with the situation he threw his arms up in disgust and ordered, "Raise th' white flag, Eiji."

"Aye, aye," Eiji said as he quickly made his way over to the mainmast and hoisted up a small white flag.

"If we dasn't survive this Prince, me be killin' ye myself," The Captain warned.

Frightened, Sakuno began to call out to the approaching ships so they wouldn't misfire before reaching them.

"Tezuka!"

"Teeeeezzzzuuuuuuuuka!"

"Tezzuuuuuuuuuuka!"

"Cousin Tezuka!"

After several minutes of calling out, Sakuno finally received a reply, "Sakunoooooooooooooo?"

"We're here, it's safe!" she called back.

She watched as a form on the Lark jumped from the top deck to the weather deck and rushed towards the bow of the ship, "Sakunooooo?"

Sakuno smiled in happiness at finally catching sight of her cousin. Goodness, it had been months since she'd last seen him! Waving her arms about frantically and moving to the aft of the Jack Knife, she finally caught a good look at his face.

"Tezuka!" she called out happily. It was the next best thing to seeing Denmark and being home again! Sakuno had grown up with her cousin, and seeing him made her suddenly feel as if all the insanity of the last few months of her life had been nothing more than a bad dream.

This time, she was greeted with just as happy of a reply, "Sakuno! Thank God you're okay!"

"I'm fine!" she assured him.

"Is His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma with you?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, we're both here and safe," Sakuno called across the water. Catching site of another figure on the ship, she called out in delighted surprise, "Teacher Inui!"

The tall, lean man appeared next to the admiral, and Sakuno watched the light bounce off of his glasses as he pushed them up his nose. As usual he was absorbed in a sheaf of papers. "There was a 97.54 percent chance of this happening," he reported.

Sakuno laughed, "You never change, do you teacher?"

"Why would I change?" Inui replied stoically.

Sakuno shook her head; her teacher was always so  _serious_.

"Get a boat ready for Princess Sakuno and Prince Ryoma, they are to board the Lark as soon as possible!" Tezuka was overheard ordering his crew.

Sakuno looked back nervously at Ryoma and Captain Momo who seemed rather involved in a staring contest. She huffed. Men.

"How did you know to come find me?" Sakuno called across to the Lark.

Inui answered her again, "Being the Royal Adviser, I felt it my duty to inform your Father that there was a 90 percent possibility that you could be captured by pirates here in the Caribbean and never return."

Sakuno wasn't surprised in the slightest that Inui would know such a thing.

"He didn't take my advice to heart though, until the missive arrived from His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou, informing us of his own capture," Inui explained.

All the eyes on the Jack Knife suddenly turned towards Ryoma. Not breaking eye contact with Captain Momo, Ryoma responded, "I sent word of my situation at the first opportunity, which was now just shy of five months ago. Just enough time for it to make it's way across the Great Ocean and back, I'd say."

He turned away from the Captain and looked at Sakuno, "They must have received my missive not long after your departure."

Remembering her departure, Sakuno felt the old irritation at their fathers well up within her. She looked back at Ryoma and calmed down. It was better this way. Things were better this way. Really, she'd had opportunity to fall in love with her prince in a completely non-obligatory way. She also knew a side of him she would have never known had she not journeyed to the Caribbean. Still though, sending a princess off on her own to track down a prince was a stupid idea! Her calm face became a glare as she remembered the torture Ryoma had put her emotions through as well. That jerk!

Ryoma gave Sakuno a questioning look, but she turned back towards her cousin and her teacher.

"The Jack Knife wants safe passage in exchange for our return, cousin," Sakuno requested.

"Denied," Tezuka immediately responded.

Sakuno bit her lip from yelling her impatience to her snobby cousin. Sometimes, he was such a self-righteous prig. Did she indicate that this wasn't a  _royal order_? GRRR! Nobody was listening to her or taking her seriously today.

"If the Jack Knife doesn't get safe passage Captain Momo has decided to keep Prince Ryoma or kill him," Sakuno added.

"Fine with me, you can come home with us and marry Prince Ryoga instead," Tezuka responded.

"Like hell she can!" Ryoma butted in, stepping forward he joined the conversation between Sakuno, Tezuka and Inui.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno tried to hush him, but he wasn't having it.

" _Sakuno_  belongs to  _me_  and I  _won't hesitate_  to destroy  _anybody_  that tries to get in the way of that," he announced.

Sakuno glared at nothing in particular and mused that Ryoma might as well have peed on her the way he was announcing his ownership of her to the world at large. What was it about powerful men and the need to mark their territory? Her father and every king and prince she'd ever met were the same way! Ugh, she so had this and could have done this whole thing so much more peacefully, with less pissing. All she had to do was say they were giving the Jack Knife safe passage because SHE SAID SO. Honestly! Men!

"On a first name basis, are you?" Tezuka asked cheekily.

Oh boy, that would do it. Sakuno knew Tezuka had no idea the trap he'd just walked into.

Ryoma gave Sakuno's cousin a glare, that was definitely lost over the distance, but to be sure he proved his point, Ryoma pulled Sakuno into his arms and shocked the whole assembly by passionately kissing Sakuno. The pirates cheered and the naval officers protested.

"Enough!" Tezuka bellowed across the water. "The Jack Knife is free to leave once Princess Sakuno and Prince Ryoma have boarded the Lark."

"ARRRRRRRR!" The pirate ship exploded with rejoicing.

A few minutes later found Captain Momo, Takashi, Oishi, Viper and even Fuji and Eiji all giving warm goodbyes to Ryoma and Sakuno as the two readied to leave the Jack Knife for good.

Just as they were about to move down to the rowboat that was to take them across the way to the Lark, Captain Momo clasped his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "Ye be a smart pirate Prince Ryoma, an' ye always be welcome o' th' Jack Knife."

Ryoma stopped and clasped the Captain's shoulder over the Captain's arm, "Aye, mate, thanks."

"BURNING!" Takashi added as he clamped his large hands on the tops of both of the other men's hands and shook all three of them vigorously.

Sakuno giggled at Takashi and decided she would certainly miss the Jack Knife crew. Impulsively, she hugged each of the main crew members, even Eiji whom had previously betrayed her. Reaching the Captain she tiptoed up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey that's mine!" Ryoma protested as he motioned to pull her away. Sakuno though, had already stepped away from the blushing Captain, after whispering something into his ear.

Reaching the rowboat, Ryoma gave Sakuno a put out look.

Unrepentant, Sakuno voiced her main focus, "I'm still mad at you _Ryoma_."

Ryoma cursed under his breath.


	14. The Prince Gives a Damn

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

 Chapter Fourteen

* * *

 

His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou was in the worst mood imaginable.

Damn.

Damn the navy.

Damn the Danes.

Most of all though, damn Her Royal Highness Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway for being such a troublesome female. She was going out of her way to make it obvious she was punishing him for withholding his identity from her the past three weeks on the Jack Knife. She'd been pointedly ignoring him all evening and all night, while lavishing attention upon the rest of the crew. A full day hadn't past and he was already ready to strangle her.

The Lark was a sturdy naval ship, with a full manned crew of professional sailors and as many comforts as one got while on a ship. Ryoma knew why it was sent to fetch them as soon as he'd boarded. Admiral Tezuka had immediately put Ryoma to work as the second mate, knowing the prince was by far the best qualified on the ship for the job. Ryoma was grateful for having something to do, but even with his busy schedule he still found the time to be beyond pissed off at Sakuno. Which in turn made him rather irritable to the world at large.

After setting the course for the night and instructing the night sailors on the winds, he'd retired to his stateroom for a nap. He'd need to be topside for an hour or two in a few hours to keep the ship on course, and make plans for the course of the following day.

Sleep. Sleep. He needed sleep.

Problem?

His bride was gone.

Of course she was gone. They were no longer on Captain Momo's ship. Captain Momo who cared much more about a female being on the ship at all than where she slept at night. Captain Momo who'd had no idea he'd been sheltering a missing prince and princess on his ship. Now they were on Admiral Tezuka's ship and he ran a tight ship to be sure. No touching my cousin this, no sharing a room that. Plot the course for Denmark this. You better be as good as I hear at navigating that. Tezuka wasn't relaxed like Captain Momo, and he certainly had issues about Ryoma being with Sakuno at all...let alone sharing a stateroom at night.

Suddenly, Sakuno was forbidden.

Problem?

He couldn't sleep.

He'll just go with...he'd grown accustomed to her presence.

He didn't miss her. He just…felt that something was not right in his universe. Yep. It was a change from his routine, that was all. Really.

Really...

Oh, whom was he kidding? He missed her. He missed her warmth. He missed her sweet kisses. He missed her snuggling into him, her deep breathing as she slept, and her contented sighs upon his neck.

Bloody hell. How was he ever to return to sleeping alone? If he'd known that traveling back home with Sakuno would involve this, he never would have signed up for it. Nope, he would have fought off the whole fleet of ships come to rescue them if it meant they would be separated like this.

You know what? What did it really matter? Huh? Stupid  _cousin_  Tezuka? What did it matter if he touched her and kissed her? What did it matter if they slept together? They were to be married as soon as they arrived back in Europe, were they not? Why did Admiral Tezuka take Sakuno away? Why wouldn't anybody tell him where she was? Why was he being treated like the enemy here?

Frustrated, Ryoma scoffed and rolled over. This stupid girl had gone and made him soft. He glared at the stateroom's wall.

Damn.

Damn the navy.

Damn the Danes.

Ryoma twitched as he heard the soft click of his stateroom door being wedged open.

Oh now  _bloody what_? Did Admiral Tezuka want to check up on him and make sure he was being a good prince and keeping his hands away from the princess? How annoying. Was he not, in fact to be the king? Didn't that deserve respect? Was he going to have to demand it from this cousin of Sakuno's? He bit down on his lip to keep himself from fuming aloud. First chance, that prig of an admiral was going to be downgraded.

He heard a slight squeak in the floorboards as his intruder entered the room and he slid his hand across the bed to pull his dagger from the bed's sideboard. Admiral Tezuka was about to get a hard lesson on the consequences of sneaking into his stateroom.

"R-R-Ryoma?" It was a nervous uncertain whisper. A decidedly  _female_  one too.

Ryoma slid the dagger back into the sideboard as he flipped over to face his intruder. It was Sakuno! What was she doing here?

"Sakuno! What are you doing here?" he whispered furiously.

He watched as the princess did some sort of awkward hopping tiptoe across the rest of the stateroom and he barely moved out of the way as she pounced on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered loudly as she scuttled over Ryoma's lounging legs and snuggled under the covers next to the wall.

Ryoma scoffed. She had no grace, and wobbly hips.

"I thought you were still mad at me," he deadpanned.

Sakuno flushed a bit and pulled the covers up so all he could see was her big brown eyes peeking out at him. She let out a loud huff that pushed the blanket above her mouth up slightly.

"I am!" she declared.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and laid back down next to her, propping himself up with his left arm, he rested his head on his left hand and gazed down at her eyes and the blanket hiding the rest of her face.

"You're a silly girl with wobbly hips," he informed her.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "You have terrible bed manners."

He smirked at her, "You're too forgiving."

Sakuno visibly tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Eiji, the brothel, I saw you hugging him before we left the Jack Knife," Ryoma explained.

Sakuno giggled before stuttering out a nervous, "Ah-are you jealous?"

Ryoma looked past her to the wall and remained silent. The girl couldn't even tease him without tripping over her words. She was such a mess.

"Eiji said Captain Momo made him do it, and when I asked the Captain when we got back on the ship, he said he told Eiji not to let me back on the ship, not to take me to Aoi's," Sakuno explained.

Ryoma scoffed, "Too forgiving."

"You're rude!" she snapped, losing her patience and throwing the covers down with her forearms.

Seeing his chance, Ryoma quickly ducked his head down and covered her lips in a hot, searing kiss.

She pushed him away immediately, "Don't."

"Shhh," he hushed her as he closed the distance again.

She pushed back and wrenched her lips free a second time, "Ryoma, we can't, I-nnnnggg." She huffed into his mouth in irritation before giving in. Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his upper body closer to hers. If she was honest, she needed to feel him; she needed to be closer to him. There was a reason she had snuck out past her handmaid and tracked down her missing prince.

One would think they were passionate lovers reunited after years apart with the heated exchange that followed. Somewhat satiated, Ryoma slowed their pace from the hot kisses, and began pecking his way down her neck into her right collarbone. She sighed in contentment as she tilted her head to the left giving him greater access, "I missed you today."

"I know," he replied as he licked his way from her collarbone up to the corner of her neck. Sakuno moaned in pleasure.

"Ryoma, how did this happen?" she asked in wonderment.

"What are you talking about?" he grunted out as he moved across her body and began to nibble on her left shoulder.

"This, us, this – this thing. I don't understand-" she was cut off by Ryoma's lips returning back to hers in a forceful kiss clearly intended to end the conversation.

Pausing for breath Ryoma muttered, "You talk too much."

Truth be told, Ryoma was excited. He was elated that she had come to find him to sleep with him that night. All this time, he wasn't sure how much of her affections were truly forced, or restrained. After all, until late that morning she'd thought him to be her pirate captor. Now, here he was the man she was promised to marry and form a family with and she'd never been so open and unresisting of him. Ryoma was inching his fingers behind her to loosen the strings at the back of her dress when the stateroom door flew open and impacted the wall with a loud bang.

Ryoma quickly twisted his body around and sprung off the bed, ready to beat the life out of whoever had invaded their privacy only to come face to face with an extremely upset admiral.

"What are the two of you  _DOING_?" Admiral Tezuka bellowed in a completely scandalized tone.

"C-Cousin!" Sakuno exclaimed. The two men swerved their attention to the female sitting up on the bed, looking thoroughly disheveled.

Before Sakuno could get in another word, Tezuka, whom had looked from Ryoma to Sakuno and back again, pulled his arm back and took a swing at Ryoma. The Spanish prince ducked while cursing.

"Sss-Stop! Stop!" Sakuno protested weakly from the bed as Ryoma dodged another wild blow directed at him from the angry admiral.

Tezuka continued to attempt to beat Ryoma, unperturbed by Sakuno's pleas to stop and Ryoma's increasing swearing and name-calling. The cocky prince was baiting him!

Finally, Sakuno jumped off the bed and catching Tezuka off guard, succeeded in tackling him onto the floor. Ryoma set the chair back on the floorboards that he'd been using to block the admiral's blows and directed his anger towards Sakuno. Reaching his hand down to grasp her right wrist he yanked the young woman off of her shocked cousin and yelled, "You stupid woman, don't ever step into a man's fight, you could get terribly injured and then what would I do with you, wobbly hips?"

In shock, Sakuno's legs gave out from under her and she slumped onto her knees. She began crying as Ryoma continued to hold onto her right wrist, holding up her arm high above her head. She covered her face with her left hand, trying to hide her tears from the two men.

Tezuka gave Ryoma a shocked look and then directed an equally baffled expression at the young woman sobbing next to him on the floor.  _What in the world_ had happened with these two? He couldn't believe the soft, kind, but very noble princess he'd known since she was a small child could act this way. The only time he'd ever heard her stutter was when she was overly nervous or embarrassed. Did the prince really throw her off that much? He looked back up at the utterly frustrated Spanish prince and watched as the prince absentmindedly combed his long dark bangs with his free hand.

"Stop crying, woman!" Ryoma commanded, his frustration and lack of sleep getting the better of him. Damn her nosy cousin for showing up and butting in! Things had been going well, too!

Sakuno's head slumped forward as she continued to weep without letup. Ryoma directed a lethal glare at the admiral, "This is your fault." He bent over and scooped the princess up, quickly depositing her onto his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryoma!" Sakuno finally whimpered.

Ryoma put his large hand on her head and gave her a pat, smoothing a few long stray hairs away from her face.

Unbelievable. Tezuka paused at seeing the unconsciously done affection the prince gave his cousin. Maybe he wasn't just taking advantage of the situation after all. Maybe Prince Ryoma of Spain really did care about his cousin. It was almost too good to be true, that Sakuno would find happiness in an arranged political marriage. Tezuka was especially shocked after having met the King of Spain, figuring that any of his sons would have to be horrible womanizing men that would have no respect for his cousin. Seeing Prince Ryoma kissing Sakuno on the pirate ship and now catching them in bed, he'd jumped to the conclusion quickly that the prince was out to ruin his cousin. Now, he was thinking maybe the Prince of Spain genuinely liked Sakuno and was really interested in spending his life with her after all. Still, they had been practically eating each other alive when he'd opened the door. Suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed at all the witnessed intimacy, the young admiral turned his head away from the scene of the prince leaning over Sakuno. The two were whispering to each other very quietly.

His head swam with emotions, problems, and possible solutions. There had to be something he could do about the two of them. Something that could be done so they could have a peaceful trip first to Puerto Rico to re-supply at the Spanish stronghold and then make the two-month journey back to Europe. As it was, Tezuka didn't know if he could make the next day to the Spanish port, let alone the Atlantic crossing with the two of them without going crazy with worry for Sakuno's chastity, well, that is if she even still had it. Oh hell…she had been living on a pirate ship with her fiancé for the last few weeks, who knew what the two of them had been doing? At least it looked like the prince was going to make an honest woman out of her. Though, there would be extreme consequences if he backed out at this point.

Of course, he could throw the Spanish prince onto another ship, but the Lark had been brought specifically for the royal pair to be able to enjoy the greater comforts they were accustomed to at home while making the long journey back to the continent. They were the future king and queen and were to be treated thus. Trying to remove the prince from the Lark could prove to get him in a lot of hot water not only with the two now, the future monarchs, but also with the kings of both Spain and Denmark and Norway upon their return. Not to mention the disapproval he'd receive from the sometimes much more frightening queens.

There was only one solution to this.

Resolved, Tezuka pushed himself off the floorboards and readjusted his glasses back onto his nose. Sakuno was sitting up on the bed sniffing, and Prince Ryoma was simply sitting next to her, holding her hand. Tezuka didn't think he'd ever seen a man look more tortured. He absently wondered if the Spanish prince had difficulties with crying women in general or if it was just the Danish princess that had a debilitating effect on him.

He cleared his throat and the two obediently gave him their attention. Cutting right to the point, he said, "We're going to marry the two of you tomorrow in Puerto Rico."

Ryoma gave a relieved and satisfied look, while Sakuno looked panicked.

"Married? Tomorrow?" the princess questioned.

"There's no way the two of you are going to make it back to Europe if it's this bad already. You'll still have to have your formal state wedding at the palace after we get home, but I can marry the two of you officially before we set sail back home from restocking tomorrow. I believe it's for the best," he said.

Sakuno started wringing her hands together in nervousness. Tezuka looked at Prince Ryoma, "Have you any objections, Prince Ryoma?"

"No," the prince answered as he put a hand over both of Sakuno's, effectively stopping her hand wringing. At his gesture, Sakuno looked up at the prince with wide, frightened eyes.

Tezuka wisely choose to leave the room.

"You still have a long ways to go," Ryoma smirked to the nervous princess staring up at him with big scared eyes after her cousin had left.

Immediately, her anger appeared, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked at her, "Nothing. Go to sleep." He moved over and stretched out on the bed.

"B-But!" Sakuno tried to protest.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

Wait. She didn't…she couldn't NOT want to marry him, right? Having a moment of panic, he locked his eyes on Sakuno's and gave her his most stoic, serious look. "Sakuno, do you not want to marry me?"

Sakuno looked utterly taken aback, "What do you mean,  _want to_? It's an  _arranged_  marriage."

For some reason unknown to him, her response made him angry. "Do what you want," he growled before turning his back to her and feigning sleep.

A few moments of deathly silence passed before Ryoma opened his eyes in shock at feeling Sakuno's thin arms surrounding him. She was leaning slightly above him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could see his face.

"I don't  _not_  want to marry you," she whispered.

Unaware of it, Ryoma gave her a rare soft smirk in return, "Good."

Sakuno's warm smile glowed at him. She moved over him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing from his view. A moment passed before he felt her rub her face against his back before settling. He gave the moonlit stateroom a satisfied smile, as he was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship on the Caribbean waves and Sakuno's sweet, warm breaths at his collar.

He supposed...he didn't not want to marry the Danish princess either...

And oh, this was exactly what he needed.

Sleep.


	15. Epilogue

The Pirate and the Princess

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

A little over two months after their forced impromptu wedding, His Royal Highness Prince Ryoma of Spain, the Duke of Anjou, and his wife, Her Royal Highness Princess Sakuno of Denmark and Norway found themselves lying on their bed in their stateroom aboard the Lark on their last night before arriving at the port in Copenhagen.

"Are you ready for all this?" Sakuno asked Ryoma. She was lying on her back, staring up at Ryoma, whom was leaning on his propped up elbow just above her.

He shook his head no and Sakuno once again caught the back of his trimmed hair. Apparently, the prince had acquired his long ponytail he'd sported as a pirate after being captive on the Jack Knife and being unable to get a proper haircut. Before their wedding in Puerto Rico he'd had his hair trimmed back to it's usual length and had arrived to their wedding almost as a different man.

It had taken some adjusting for her, to make the connection that her dashing mysterious pirate was really her arrogant Spanish prince, but not much else had changed. In the end, Ryoma and Sakuno had more in common than not. It had been quite the adventure for her, traveling off to the Caribbean, being kidnapped, seduced, rescued, married and then escorted back to Europe by the whole navy.

The fleet had provided them with some lovely nighttime views though. Sakuno would usually find herself sitting up with Ryoma on the top deck watching the stars and gazing out across the dark water to the rocking lights on the ships bobbing over the waves with the Lark back across the sea.

Now though, their adventure was over, and their peaceful return home was over. It was time for them to get political. They had a state wedding, and a coronation coming up. After that, they would begin the long transition of becoming the next rulers of Denmark and Norway while also trying to produce their own heir.

Yes, life was certainly going to change for them after this. A part of her wished they could stay on the high seas for the rest of their lives, but the responsible part of her that had been trained from infancy as a future ruler held back those whimsical fancies. Ryoma didn't seem too perturbed over it, though he rarely expressed his emotions verbally. They had been married for two months now and the closest Sakuno had ever got to any sort of romantic overtures were the warm gazes he would throw her way when he didn't think she nor anybody else was looking.

Yeah, Ryoma was kind-of like that.

But, she didn't mind. Honestly, she didn't think she could be happier with anybody else, arranged marriage or not.

"Let's leave Denmark and Norway to Tezuka and go back to the Jack Knife," Ryoma spoke out of the blue.

Sakuno turned her head sharply to look at her husband.

"What?"

He snickered, "Too easy."

Sakuno pursed her lips in irritation, "Don't mess with me, Ryoma! I'm not in the mood. Besides, Tezuka isn't a rightful heir, my aunt adopted him."

Ryoma's eyes closed for a moment, and Sakuno felt like she'd just seen him give in to defeat, "I was wondering why there was such a fuss over us." No more explanation was needed for a prince; they understood the succession laws better than anybody. Ryoma was no exception. Hearing that Tezuka, her only male relative wasn't in fact, a blood relative made it abundantly clear that their fate was sealed. They would  _have_  to be the next rulers, they would _have_  to produce an heir, and they would  _have_  to be strong rulers to keep Sakuno's family dynasty in its monarchy. Sweden, Germany, Britain, there were many enemies that would love to overtake their country if it looked easy for the picking. The alliance with Spain would also be key in their countries endeavors to avoid invasion or war.

Sakuno gave Ryoma a half smile of her own defeated hopes of freedom, "Yes, well, even if this weren't the situation, it would be something else for us."

"Royal blood is always used for something," Ryoma agreed.

Sakuno sighed.

"Hey," Ryoma said as he playfully nudged her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Aren't you happy that I'm not a pirate, that all along I was really your prince?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Sakuno burst out laughing. "That was forever ago,  _Prince_ ," she teased. She appreciated it though; he was trying very hard to cheer her up. Yeah…life wouldn't be bad at all so long as Ryoma was by her side.

Ryoma gave her a cocky grin, "Just admit it, Sakuno. You were happy it was me."

"Hmmmm…" Sakuno didn't commit.

Giving up on getting an ego boost from his young bride, Ryoma dropped his head onto his pillow and stared at the underside of the deck above them. She really should just admit it already.

" _You are a pirate_ , Ryoma, and you always will be," Sakuno finally informed him, a new round of laughter bubbling up out of her.

Amused, Ryoma rolled over and bit her collarbone, "Arrr an' ye dasn't be forgettin'!"

* * *

 

The End :) I know, nothing but fluffy fluff fluff this chapter, but hey...that's what epilogues are for, right? Hehehehe. Thank you everybody it has been a pleasure. See you on the next RyoSaku fanfic I hope! MUAH! ~ Bunny


End file.
